Pale Blossoms
by death.upon.a.silver.star
Summary: Having woken up in a book-filled house alone as a child, Loki grew up knowing only the comfort of books and his precious garden. Thor, the handsome bachelor Prince of Asgard, stumbles into that comfort, leading Loki into areas of human interaction and intimacy that even his many books could not describe. Thor/Loki AU/Romance/Mystery/Fantasy M-rated for future purposes. Finished.
1. Chapter 1: White Rose

Warnings: manxman? There's not much in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor, but Norse myth is free for poetic licence last time I checked ;P

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction of Thorki, and my first fanfiction in a long time. I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes I have made. If you see any, please let me know! I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and I also apologize if something sounds weird when you read it. I'm trying out a different style of writing, so of course this isn't my best work.

Please review if it pleases you, but please no hate... I'm just trying to improve my writing and have fun with it!

* * *

The garden was Loki's private escape. It was well-kept under his pale hands, the flowers, few vegetables, and fruit seemed to lean toward him instead of recoiling away at his cold touch. The green areas were his favourite- how could they not be with his same-colored eyes? This was a place where he needed no magic to have things work out for him. He need not remember so many words or patterns for his plants as he did for his spells. He need not worry that he might overtax himself when tending to the garden. His hands would not dry with the delectable moist leaves as they did with the turning of pages.

Yes, he indeed did love reading, but gardening was more an escape than a pleasure. To care for life... To love these tender and small lives as none had ever done for him, well it only seemed most fitting.

He had been alone since he could remember, left in this small house filled to the brim with books and a small fortune, but he hadn't found out about the fortune till he had finished reading his first spell book.

Loki smiled, recalling that frustrating time. So young and barely able to read, but once he understood the strange markings, he found those words had a secret comfort hidden deep within the underlying context of riddles and poems. However, no matter how hard he pulled, no book would come loose from those shelves, save for one: a medium sized and unimpressive book in its simple, leather-bound state. No markings were upon the cover other than a crudely carved "Magic" that had been filled hastily with gold. The book had been used vigorously. The pages had been turned so often that they had gone from crisp to a soft thin state. The cover was scratched up from use and the title's gold filling was cracked in several places. All in all, an unimpressive book to the youth.

As Loki gently tended to the viridian leaves, he remembered flipping through those soft pages. Going through the book four times, throwing it to the side in frustration as none of it had made any sense. It would be a few months before he even looked at the book again.

* * *

_It was a rainy night. It always was on the nights Loki felt most creative. Tonight also had thunder and lightning, booming and flashing mightily in the distance. He watched from the large window sill that overlooked a currently muddy patch of fertile dirt that had small plants growing in it here and there. He sat, hugging his knees against his chest, long white fingers gently swirling patterns across the top of his cold bare feet. His boots lay in a muddy mess by the door which was shaking and rattling in its frame thanks to the large gusts of wind accompanying the delightful storm that ravaged outside._

_A crack was heard and Loki shuddered, his short black hair that he kept pushed and oiled back lightly grazed against his neck. He looked to the darkened room from his seat upon the sill and shuddered again. This house was magicked. He could tell. As he remembered nothing from early childhood at all, he knew he couldn't be here by accident. He'd been occupying this residence for a while, but time meant nothing to him. In this house, magic was dusted upon everything. Even the wooden beams which helped the interior have warmth against the cold stone that made up the exterior of the house._

_Loki recalled waking up. He knew nothing. He could barely remember how to breathe when he opened his eyes, the sunlight pouring in on him from the small window by his bed. He shook his head at the recollection and instead focused on looking out past the muddied patch, past the town that glowed slightly nearly five miles out, and looked up at the large mountain which the kingdom's castle was situated upon. Even from such a distance, Loki could see the fires that lit up micro-sized windows. He smiled. It looked like a toy from his position._

_Wait, a toy...? He'd read about those in..._

_Loki looked toward that corner. He saw the book there, laying in all of its unimpressive glory, mocking Loki with the secrets inside, but keeping the translation key far from him. There it was. Like it had been for a while now._

_More thunderous noises and a flash of light illuminated the leather-bound pages. It then seemed to glow in Loki's green eyes._

_"Come, come, Loki. Come, open these pages. Come close and become who you are meant to be."_

_Loki's spine tingled as he slowly unraveled from his position, placing one foot gingerly on the ground after the other, resting his hands on the wooden sill before he used those to push him up. He walked towards the beckoning book, slowly, warily._

_"B-Become who I'm meant to be?" He whispered, voice cracking from its not being used often. The book seemed to have quivered when he spoke, it pages rustling slightly. Shaking hands picked up the book gingerly. He returned to his seat just as slowly as he had risen from it, and began to read._

_**"Through the decades past, there have always been those who were capable of wielding a force so great, so mystical, and so unpredictable. Its name is magic..."**_

* * *

Loki grimaced as a thorn pricked his left ring finger. All his instincts began to reach for that powerful force, but he calmed them.

"Better to let nature take her natural course, especially when surrounded by her earthy embrace." He said softly, staring at the small bead of blood that had swelled out of the prick. Turning away from the small wound, his eyes met with the brilliant face of a rose in bloom. White, and of course pure, his lips curled up in a slight scoff.

"Here we have the one who continuously blooms white amidst the throne of red. A stubborn one, aren't we?" He said to it, shaking his head as his smirk turned to a dazzling smile. "You and I are alike. Where is your white family? Where is your home? Will you continue to pull through the winters as I have? Will you continue your silent exile whilst shrouded in white with not but a staff of green to hold you up? My precious rose, you and I are alike."

Straightening his back, Loki rose and stood. His forest green tunic had a small smudge of dirt on it, while his brown breeches were covered with loose soil. His boots were becoming very dirty again, caked with mud. All this dirt, and yet he was still satisfied. His smile from talking to his rose counterpart was still on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he turned away and walked to the house.

His boots were taken off as soon as he stepped inside, and his tunic and breeches were exchanged for a dark green tunic, black breeches, and his house shoes. He sat at the table in his reading room, picking up the book which he'd left open on it.

His face, usually a blank slate, void of emotions, now showed he was concentrating.

"The spell in which one may, temporarily, become the other gender."

* * *

The sun was peeping at him from over the flat roof of the house as he worked in the late morning, weeding his garden. He inspected the leaves of his cabbages, making sure no pest had gotten through his spell that protected his precious garden. He smiled as his white rose. He breathed in the fresh morning air.

Life was so simple here in the garden.

* * *

"Ahahahaha!"

Loud laughter and the sound of hooves interrupted Loki's studies. He stood from his chair, placing his hands on the desk and leaning on them slightly while looking out the window of the reading room. Two men upon horses were riding on the path that ran in front of Loki's home. It strayed slightly from the main traveling road which went unused for the most part. His face was void of emotion as usual, but inside, a small flame of curiosity had lit up. He'd never had much interaction with other people- not including the small exchanges he made between shop and stall owners when he went into town to buy the occasional item.

"Look ho, friend! A pretty little garden. Mayhap there be a pretty little maiden who tends it?" Said the bearded man, reaching out to punch the other, a blonde's arm. "Ah, Volstagg, you may be right yet!" Exclaimed the blonde as he jumped off his horse and made his way past the grass strip, hesitating before stepping over the raised soil Loki had arranged in order to make the garden barriers more aesthetically pleasing to his emerald eyes.

The pale man inside twitched, but dare not move. He stood stock-still, barely even breathing as he watched the tall, muscular man tread through the tidy dirt-floored isles of his private escape. His eyes flickered between the human and the white rose that was proudly growing taller than the rest in the far corner of the patch. Loki's heart stopped as the blonde's direction suddenly turned towards the rose.

"A beautiful flower! It shall make all women swoon no doubt." The blonde man yelled gleefully to his companion. Volstagg laughed in agreement, but his hand soon moving to the sword at his belt when he saw a tall, pale man storm out of the house right towards the man he was supposed to be guarding.

"Thor!" Volstagg said in warning. Loki managed to reach him just before the blonde's large hand had closed around the stem of the white rose. Thor looked over right as the man in green managed to slap him harshly across the face. Thor kept his balance, but in his hands was his sword, and it was at Loki's white neck. Their eyes met, cerulean irises against jade ones.

The sword-wielding man stepped back, lowering his sword slightly. Those same jade eyes watched him carefully, a spell already on the verge of being released.

"...You're no maiden." Thor said stupidly. Volstagg rolled his eyes and decided to watch. He was amused, for he had seen no man slap another before.

Jaw jutting up slightly, Loki used two careful fingers to push the threatening sword away from him. He moved instead to stand in front of his beloved rose bush, his stance defensive. Thor lowered the sword all the way, then sheathed it, keeping his brilliant blue eyes on Loki the entire time.

"Tell me your name." He said.

"... Loki." He hesitated before saying his name.

Trust didn't come easily to Loki- he had no one to show him how to trust after all. He was quite wary of the two strangers who wielded swords and talked loudly. Their attire suggested they came from the royal courts, and their gear on the horses went on further to imply they had been hunting. Volstagg looked on as Loki's eyes flitted about; he could tell the thin one was taking in the entire situation as fast as he possibly could. On the other hand, Thor was simply standing there, looking at the black-haired male in something akin to awe. He'd never seen skin so white, eyes so green and bright, legs so long, fingers so thin and trembling. Not realizing what he was doing until he'd done it, he took one of Loki's hands into both of his and kissed the pale skin on the back.

Eyes widening at his first encounter with intimate contact, Loki snatched his hand away. Volstagg just stared in some disbelief. Thor offered a small smile to the dumbstruck man in front of him before he was blown away by Loki's next move- quite literally.

The shock had turned to anger inside of Loki and he thrust a hand out towards Thor's chest, an invisible gust of wind forming and blowing the other off the ground and landing onto the grass strip.

"My Prince!" Volstagg exclaimed, failing as he tried to get off his horse swiftly to help the now winded man.

Loki watched as the bearded man helped the winded one up, holding his violated hand to his chest, eyes wide, looking as if he were about to cry. Volstagg shook Thor slightly, trying to get him to focus on his face. When Thor didn't respond to that or Volstagg's words, the bearded one turned to look at Loki with narrowed eyes.

"What have you done, sorcerer? What have you done to the Prince of Asgard?" He bellowed. Loki flinched at those words and did not look at Volstagg.

He instead looked to Thor and yelled at him.

"Leave! You aren't welcome! Leave!" He clutched his left hand closer to his chest that before, nearly cutting off circulation to the extremity, his knuckles turning white as he held it. Too scared to see what the stranger in the garden was also capable of, Volstagg threw Thor across his horse's saddle and rode off as quickly as possible. Loki remained standing there, watching as the pair stormed away.


	2. Chapter 2: Jasmine

**Warnings:** slight descriptions of sex in here, nothing too graphic, manxman, extremely light swearing

**A/N:** *jaw drops to floor* Y-Yo-You guys! *starts to tear up* Like, I can't even begin to express my gratitude to all of you who left reviews, who favourited, or added alerts! I'm just completely overwhelmed and this is so very encouraging for me!

I originally wanted to upload this chapter sooner, but finals and all that were happening. However, today is my first day of summer vacation! I can't promise how much I'll upload, just that I'll upload very often now. Hopefully you lovely peoples won't have to go more than a week without seeing a chapter from me 3

I really really really really really just want to thank all of you again 3

Alright, I'll stop talking and let you read on! Please enjoy and review if it pleases you!

* * *

The castle was fully done up with no fireplace, chandelier, candelabra, or wick unlit. Tonight was a night for celebration as Odin had just announced the upcoming marriage of his daughter, Princess Sif, to the handsome Lord Fandral. The two always had a unique chemistry (one that usually ended in Fandral being pinned to the ground by some sort of sharp object) and the kingdom was rejoicing in such a fortunate match. Hogun and Volstagg clapped their mighty Prince's back with jovial expressions, knowing their good friend would be pleased by this.

Yet Thor only raised his glass in a silent toast to the news, downed it, and retreated to an isolated area of the banquet hall where he ate alone. The two friends had been stealing glances at him all night, their eyebrows turned up in confusion as they shrugged their shoulders.

"He's been acting strange ever since you two returned from your hunting trip. Did something happen?" Hogun asked as he waited for a servant to finish filling his cup with mead. Volstagg stiffened, but forced himself to relax. He hadn't told a soul about their encounter with the green-robed man who had so easily blasted the kingdom's strongest warrior and Prince away with a mere spell.

"No. I cannot tell what is the matter with him for the life of me," He lied, swirling his own mead-cup in his hand. "Enough, let us eat and drink! We must celebrate the Princess' engagement!" He crowed cheerfully, raising his cup in another toast. Hogun smiled and raised his too.

Thor watched with brooding eyes from his corner. He sat in a most unmannerly way, but because Odin had no way of seeing him from across the room, and Frigga was sitting with Sif and Fandral, he wasn't reprimanded for resting a foot on the chair next to his. Servants came quickly and went just as fast, dropping off plates of fish here, setting a platter of fruit there, sliding a small dish of pudding next to his arm. He ate, drank, ate, drank, ate more, and then drank some more. As soon as he had had his filling of the roasted mutton, baked potatoes, chopped melons, fried fish, and sauteed mushrooms, he rose quietly from his secluded corner and stalked off to his room.

Hogun, Volstagg, and Lord Fandral watched him leave, their eyes never leaving his back till he disappeared out the large double doors.

* * *

Standing on the balcony, Thor looked out over the expanse of the kingdom that would be his someday. Small dots of light showed easily where the villages and towns were. The larger spots of lights were closer to the base of the mountain, signaling cities. Off the right, he saw the moonlit ocean. It looked very small, but it was dotted along by many more cities and villages. To the left, Thor looked and saw the darkened earth of farmlands. Loki lived to the left of the mountain from Thor's balcony. He clenched the banister tightly, his heart rate elevating.

Loki.

All he had been able to think about was Loki. Green eyes, thin lips, hollowed cheeks, pale skin, high cheekbones, thin fingers, long legs, and his slight figure. All of this were the only thoughts Thor could really process. He vaguely remembered Loki shouting at him after he had fallen on his back. That voice was rich in a way he'd never heard. A mischievous note was present, but Thor couldn't be sure because the man hadn't spoken much.

He hit the banister.

"Exactly, Thor!" He muttered angrily to himself. "He barely even spoke and he also slapped you, but why are you obsessed with him?" He asked himself in confusion and rage. The prince shook his head and retreated to the bed. It was covered in light cloth comforters and silk sheets for such a warm night as this.

Despite the comfort of his cool bed, Thor fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_He could see the white rose gleaming in the dark. Its green leaves were brilliantly shining and dripping with dew drops, the petals of the bud itself showed a beautiful rich, velvety texture. Thor reached out and touched it, his breath hot against the freezing cold air._

_The bloom blossomed into Loki, laying back on a bed of silk and cotton sheets, his head thrown back in throes of passion. His arms reached up and around Thor's neck, his lips next to Thor's ear. The prince could feel pleasure in his groin and he realized he was thrusting into the man beneath him._

_They both let out moans as they reached their conclusion, and as Thor stared into the headboard as he rode out his orgasm into the magician below him, he saw the white rose again. It began to close up, it's lovely petals curling in on themselves. It began to wither quickly and beneath him, he heard choking noises._

_He quickly looked back to Loki who was now curled up on his side, grasping his throat as if something tight were around it. His skin was turning blue and his eyes going red. He began to scream silently, glaring at Thor accusingly, hands still at his throat._

_Patterns embedded his skin now, and his body convulsed before throwing itself back into an arch as Loki let loose an actual howl of despair, pain, suffering, anguish. Thor covered his ears, shut his eyes, but nothing he did could block the sight or sound of Loki._

* * *

Thor sat up abruptly, chest dripping with sweat that glistened in the moonlight as he panted. He took several deep breaths of air, the cool calming him as he held a hand over his heart, feeling its strong and fast pulse. He threw off the cotton comforters to see that he had made a mess in his sleep.

Grabbing the one that was the cleanest, he cleaned his seed off his legs and stomach. Although there was no one present, he was embarrassed. He hadn't had a wet dream in years- he was no longer a youth after all. He laid back, letting the summer breeze roll over from the opened balcony doors. He relished in the feeling of the sweat slowly drying off his body, and he then flipped on stomach to cool his backside.

"What could a dream like that mean?" He whispered before trailing off into a much more peaceful sleep.

* * *

The morning sunlight streamed in by way of the balcony, shining on Thor's bare back. The light made his blonde strands appear golden, sparkling intensely. He awoke with a groan, propping himself up with his elbows as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He looked outside to see night's cool embrace was gone and a hot summer day was promised. Edging out of the bed, he padded along the stone floor, shivering as a cold gust of morning air hit his front and left side, retreating to the chamber's bathroom.

His bath had already been drawn, steam rising off the surface in delicate tendrils. Scowling at the damned flower petals, he eased into the warm tub. He hated the fact the maids always seemed to conveniently "forget" that he disliked the petals.

"A warrior does not bathe amongst flowers." He had declared once he was a teenager, the age where he began to train. The daft maids had only giggled and replied with 'oh yes, your highness. We understand.'

They obviously didn't because Thor was still bathing amongst the blasted petals.

* * *

Today was worse.

Hogun and Volstagg had their spirits lifted when they walked out to see Thor on the battlefield. But those spirits were immediately dampened- if not completely trampled upon when they saw Thor hacking at a thick wooden dummy with his sword. The mood about him was dark and forbidding and the other trainees around him had given him a wide area to hack about. The two friends understood why when they saw hunks of wood being viciously carved off the dummy without any further thought.

"We need to talk to him." Hogun said grimly and looked at the bearded giant for confirmation. Volstagg shook his head. "No good will come of that." He promised.

* * *

Thor dreamed again that night.

_He saw the white rose again, but this time the air around it wasn't frigid and cold- it was warm and inviting. He reached out again to touch the bloom, this time the rose transformed into Loki before his fingertips could touch it. Instead he came into contact with his skin, and Loki gasped quietly, his eyes betraying a small amount of fear as Thor's fingertips went lower and lower. The green-eyed man arched off the fur-covered bed, and let out a loud moan as Thor began to pleasure him._

_A quick glance around the room signaled it was winter-time, and the snow falling outside confirmed his suspicions. He kept expecting Loki to turn into something terrible again, but he didn't. Instead they made slow, passionate, and at times, awkward love. Loki was a virgin, and so tight and warm. They reached their completion rather quickly for Loki had been overwhelmed by all the sensations and Thor had been overwhelmed by the stifling tightness and warmth of his hole. As Thor rode out his orgasm, he looked past the headboard once again and saw the rose._

_It was still beautiful and pristine, but from it dropped several red drops of blood. Each hit the ground and up they grew into beautiful white roses with red stems. Beneath him Loki cried out in bliss as did Thor. They both collapsed fully onto the bed, entangled in each other's arms. As Thor drifted off he heard the rich and mischievous voice in his ear._

_"I love you, Thor."_


	3. Chapter 3: Peony

**Warnings:** nothing really, just the same ol' manxman and one or two curse words.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marvel characters, but Norse mythology is technically up for grabs when it comes to creative writing.

**A/N:** You guys seriously make my day whenever I get a review or some other kind of alert. I feel like you guys praise my writing too much, but I'm always like that. I think I suck, but when you guys comment/review/whatever it reminds me why I started writing in the first place- to share my words with others! We've only known each other for the duration of 3 chapters, but I wanted to thank all of you again.

I missed being able to write whenever and that clearly reflects in how quickly I wrote this chapter! You've probably noticed I write quite short chapters and I apologize, but I start adding in a lot of BS if my goal is to make a longer chapter. If you were slightly irked about the length, don't worry- longer chapters will come when they flow out smoothly. However, I must admit I am saddened by the length of the past two chapters as they dropped about 500-800 words. Oh well.

Anyways, please enjoy and review if it pleases you my friends!

Oh, and PS** Ukaske**- YES IT IS RUKI THANK YOU FOR NOTICING *sends multiple hearts your way*

Oh, and a quick question to all of my readers: it doesn't bother you that I don't reply to your reviews does it? I would but because it involves sending a PM and stuff, I feel like I'd be bothersome ;A; I just don't want to go around spamming everyone's boxes with replies and stuff, it just seems like it'd be rude of me to, but also rude of me not to.

Ah, social etiquette really does confuse me sometimes...

* * *

Thor had been desperately trying to do anything that would take his mind off of those beautiful green eyes that had been haunting his mind for the past month. He'd been training, hunting (but never going as far as the first few forests; anymore and he'd be too close to the owner of those green eyes), cooking (and failing mostly, but he did make a devilish quiche), gardening with his mother, and now here he was... Picking out the fabric for his sister's bridesmaids' gowns.

"Sif, I'm not sure this is such a good idea. You know I've no talent in this area." He sighed as he looked at the twentieth bolt of richly detailed cloth before him. It was a nice dark blue cloth with medium silver fleur de lis embroidered over it in a repetitive pattern.

Sif giggled and laid her head on her brother's muscular shoulder for a moment before she sat straight again to analyze another piece of fabric in her hands.

"Thor, your opinion on this matter is extremely important to me. What has been bothering you lately, dear brother?" She asked as she fingered silk and gossamer. Thor sighed again and set down the patch of cloth that showed the fleur de lis's detail more clearly. He couldn't lie to Sif, but he couldn't tell her the truth either. What would she think to know her elder bachelor brother, who could have any woman in the land, was extremely attracted a strange sorcerer? He sighed again and decided to tell her everything. He ordered everyone out of the room then began.

Sif listened patiently, continuing to look at more scraps and samples of cloth. When he faltered in his confession, she would murmur a small "mhm" or "please continue, dear brother" and pat the back of his hand reassuringly.

Thor was grateful for this time with his sister. She was a calming person to be around at moments like these and she always knew how to make him open up. If it hadn't been for Sif, Asgard would never have been able to know Thor's sensitive side.

"You sound infatuated with him. I should quiet like to meet this Loki. He sounds lovely the way you describe him." She said after he'd finished ranting about those gorgeous jade eyes of his. She giggled then and Thor looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, it's just so funny. We both are in love with people who somehow acted a bit violent towards us! Fandral and I are constantly clashing swords and Loki has slapped you across the face as well as blasted you to the ground. Oh joy!" She explained. Thor's mouth dropped.

"I am not in love with him!" He instantly retorted, dropping the cloth and pointing at his sister accusingly. She waved him off and rolled her eyes. She'd seen Thor in love before and knew the signs. This time was different though.

The last time Thor had been in love, he hadn't been afraid to admit it. Of course he was a young teen who had spied a beautiful consort of an earl's who was visiting then. The woman had played with his emotions and Thor had been badly wounded, yet he still insisted his love for her. He wrote poetry (which was terrible) and sang for her (which wasn't as terrible as the poetry) and even managed to bed her multiple times.

Sif swallowed back a bit of repulsion as she remembered walking past the wanton wench who was wearing little to nothing as she exited the teen prince's room.

_That whore! _Sif screamed in her head. She was still angry because it had changed Thor when that loose woman and her earl left the castle. He grew to be very promiscuous and took offense to anything that questioned his worth as a man. She suspected that woman had verbally abused him, but Sif had no evidence. That was the one thing Thor never talked about with her.

"I swear to you, sister, I am not in love!" He protested again, this time in a quieter and calmer voice. Sif just nodded and grinned slyly at him.

"Thor, if you can't get him off your mind then why don't you go visit him? Apologize for intruding and maybe give him something to show your good will. I know nothing of how sorcerers are but I do know a good witch or two and they're quite understanding people." Sif said, rolling out a bolt of cloth for her and Thor to examine.

"Why would I do that? I have intention of getting to know him... I... I just..." The blonde trailed off, knowing he was lying to himself. The princess beside him clicked her tongue as she rolled the bolt back up and chose another one. "My dear brother, if there's anything you cannot do well to some degree, it is lying."

* * *

Loki wrapped himself in his blankets. He wasn't feeling well. He hated doing this, but he had to conjure a physical copy of himself to tend to the garden for him. He'd been feeling sick for a few days now, but today was worse. His body was wracked with chills and was extremely sore.

He groaned as he shifted into a much more comfortable position. He clutched a pillow to his chest and his breathing evened out soon enough as he thought of what to do since he wasn't all that well.

He didn't want to read because that would make his sore arms even more sore. He also didn't want to eat because he was sure he'd throw up. It seemed sleeping was really the only option for him.

* * *

_His hands were outstretched in front of him. They were dreadfully pale. Suddenly, they were being kissed by the strange and brutish Asgardian prince. Thor licked his fingertips and looked at him with devilish intent, a seductive smirk on his face. Loki tried to pull away but the prince wouldn't let go. His strength overrode Loki's and their bare bodies clashed together._

_He cried out in pleasure as Thor did things to him he never could have imagined. The pleasure ended quickly and suddenly Thor was walking away with someone else on his arm. Loki felt anger as he watched the two figures dissipate into nothing and he screamed._

_He saw a reflection of himself. His skin was turning blue with markings embedded into it. His eyes glowed red and he saw tears fall from them. A blue hand reached up to touch his face where his eyebrows furrowed. Confusion swept him up like a storm as he began to cry, holding himself._

_He was sobbing on the ground when he heard a vaguely familiar and deep voice, the sound warped and not at all clear. The words, however, were impossible to not understand._

_"Loki, my son."_

* * *

Long eyelashes fluttered against high cheek bones as Loki struggled to open his eyes, sleep still heavy upon them. He was on his back, hyperventilating. He struggled to calm his breathing but soon gained control again when his doppelgänger came back into the house to gently stroke his hair. He nodded thanks and the magically conjured being silently went back to its duties in the garden.

Loki looked up to the window and guessed he couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour or two. His head was wrought with confusion.

The prince? Loki hadn't thought about him for quite a while so why was he making such a scandalous reappearance into Loki's thoughts? He blinked again, turning his pretty head to look at the stone ceiling as he contemplated what his dream meant. He recalled the blue skin and hesitantly lifted a hand to check.

A small sigh of relief left him as he saw his skin was still pale with a pink tinge to it- normal.

"Strange." He remarked, letting the hand drop back onto the bed and looked out the window.

* * *

A few days had passed and yet Loki still wasn't feeling extremely well. He was developing a cough now and he had two apparitions running about the house and garden to take care of his various chores that were left unattended to since he was bed-ridden. He was so grateful he had learned the doppelgänger spell a few weeks beforehand or else he was sure he would've died by wasting away in bed.

They cooked, cleaned, weeded, and even sang for Loki. They didn't know any actual songs, just hummed and whistled tunes they heard the birds singing or passerby's voices joyously chorusing. He was currently being attended to by the one he had most recently conjured. The doppelgänger was humming something like a lullaby as it finished feeding him a warm turnip soup. Loki laid back on his pillows and the apparition stroked his hair, soothing him.

"I suppose this would be similar to a mother." He said to it. It didn't respond verbally, just smiled and nodded at him as if it knew something.

"I wonder if mothers typically have gardens. I've seen fields with beautiful flowers and many edible plants in it, but there aren't usually women working in them. I only see men. Then do fathers have gardens then?" Loki rambled on drowsily.

He soon succumbed to sleep and his apparition pulled the blanket further up till it was tucked under his finely pointed chin before kissing his forehead and departing from the room to clean the kitchen.

* * *

_His hands were outstretched in front of him. They were pale, but not more so than his normal skin color. Upon his left ring finger was a ring and a cut near his fingertip. A small drop of blood bubbled out of the cut and the handsome Asgardian prince was there again, licking it away tenderly. He lovingly kissed all of his fingertips before pulling him into a careful embrace._

_Loki found himself wrapping him arms around Thor's neck and kissing his scruffy cheek, the hairs lightly scratching his soft lips. They were wrapped in darkness that seemed to support them as the fell into passionate love-making. Their pleasure ended all-too soon, but it was amazing nonetheless._

_Breathlessly, Thor pulled Loki up and they walked together towards some unknown horizon. Loki looked up at the prince who smiled warmly back at him, his arm curving around Loki's waist to rest a heavy hand on his slightly protruding stomach._

_The sorcerer rested his head against Thor and they continued walking in a loving silence that was neither too light nor too suffocating- it was just perfect. Loki's vision grew darker and he could feel himself waking up. Just before he reached consciousness he heard the deep rumble of Thor's voice reverberate through the darkness._

_"I love you, Loki."_


	4. Chapter 4: Dahlia

**Warnings:** manxman

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Marvel, but Norse myth is completely free for me to edit for my own sick, twisted pleasure.

**A/N:** It is so much easier to write Thorki for me than it is to write Reituki (which is still my OTP). I just wanted to say that. I'm not sure why, but uhhh...

This chapter is not the most pleasing for me. I was absolutely pissed at it last night when I typed it up, but I slept on it, and the cute little scene I wrote at the end really made it much better. I wrote that scene for all of you who seem to be dying for Loki and Thor to have some sort of intimate contact. But I'm also pleased with this chapter because it is a big longer. This makes me happy.

Speaking of intimate contact, I just wanna say this right now: Loki and Thor will not be engaging in any kind of sexual intercourse for the time-being. Yes, I have it planned out, but that is much later in the story. About 10 or so chapters away. Yeah. So, yeah. Just... Yeah.

I don't like picking favourites, but **WolfQween666** has left such lovely reviews on my story so far I just had to say something. Thank you so much darling! I get a huge smile _whenever_ I receive a review, but your most recent one really warmed my heart.

Oh, and you guys noticed how Loki is getting sick? Yeah, I think I caught whatever it is he has. DAMN YOU, YOU FINE-ASS GOD.

Please enjoy and review if it pleases you~

OH! And please picture Thor as how he looked in Snow White and the Huntsman (omg, so much love for a drunken slob!Chris Hemsworth right here.) I know the time periods are a bit different, but at least picture his gorgeous face as only being scruffy-ish and not full-on beard. Oh, and his hair is tied like it is in SWATH. So yes. IDK, I feel picturing it that will add more imagery to the story. Sorry I suck at describing things you guys ;A;

Sorry for this long author's note. I just love talking to you guys. Well, at you guys. And it's more like typing to you, but whatever.

* * *

It was raining.

It had been raining for several days now. Loki had been worried his apparitions wouldn't be able to stand the rain, but they did just fine on their own. They tended to his garden like he had intended- maybe not with as much love, but the job was still done. He was being fed, bathed, and taken care of. His body was wracked with chills and a slight fever. Unable to stand the stoic, nearly sad-look his doppelgänger had on the the entire time, Loki conjured a female one to take care of him. Their faces were so similar, but her face showed a much gentler expression.

Loki was sitting in his bed, reading from a book that explained the reproductive organs of insects, specifically beetles in the chapter he was reading. He sighed and closed the book, opting to look outside at the pouring rain instead. The female version of him came in with a cool, rain-drenched cloth and squeezed the excess water in a small bowl before patting the now-damp cloth against the sorcerer's sweaty face. She was trilling something she had heard a hummingbird sing in the distance that morning. Loki quickly caught up the tune and began to whistle along, a small smile coming to his lips as they harmonized. She smiled at him, mimicking his facial movements.

It was a beautiful smile. For a brief moment, Loki wondered if that's the smile he would have gotten from his mother if he had ever known one.

* * *

Thor galloped along the muddy road, his clothes brown and covered in dirt. He had his hair half-up and half-down, the half-up part tied in a small ponytail. His horse's legs were covered with mud and it was splashing onto him.

"Curse this rain." He growled. He had been on a solo hunting trip in the forests, but the sun had been covered by the clouds and the rain had begun to pour heavier than he had expected. He'd been wandering around in the forests for a few days, the provisions he had managed to keep dry were running low. He wasn't sure of his location, but once he saw the muddy road he had directed his horse onto it.

Originally, Thor had been intending to return to the castle. Till he saw a beautiful white rose sitting under the cover of a large shrub. It was protected by the leaves of a hundred other roses, except these roses were red. The image was much too like Loki's garden and his feelings took over. After plucking the white rose carefully, he turned his steed around and thundered down the slick road towards Loki's house- the location of which he was not sure of, but knew he was close to.

He arrived shortly, soaked to the bone, but still heated from the fierce ride. He led his horse to the edge where he saw Loki, working in his garden despite the rain. The man noticed him and looked up, his face blank or sad- Thor could not tell for the rain blurred too much around them. He bowed slightly before stepping into the garden, holding the rose behind his back. He raised a hand in greeting, but Loki turned abruptly and went inside the house through a side door. Thor stopped, a crestfallen look upon his handsome face. Maybe he had made such a bad impression Loki didn't want anything to do with him.

That's what he thought till he saw Loki stick his head out the door and beckoned for him to follow. The prince held the rose next to his side as he entered the house, ducking slightly at the door way and straightening to full height as he followed Loki down some hallways and into a room where a sickly looking Loki was laying on his bed. Thor's confusion was monumental, but the Loki he had followed went to the one on the bed and gently got his attention. The sickly looking Loki's eyes widened as he caught sight of the prince standing in his room.

"W-What?" He whimpered, struggling to sit up. Thor smiled crookedly, realizing the Loki who had been in the garden was not the one he had been obsessing over for the past month and a half. He knelt- something he rarely did for anyone other than his father and mother, and presented the white rose to the sick sorcerer. Green eyes widened even more as they flickered from the pure bloom to the window. Loki struggled to sit up again, but the apparition wouldn't let him. Thor recognized Loki's panic and moved to sit on the bed next to Loki, placing a hand gently on his chest to discourage him from trying to look out his window.

"Please do not worry yourself, oh fair sorcerer. I acquired this rose from a wild rosebush a league or two away." The princeling explained, offering it to the sick man, who took it carefully into his hands. "None shall miss it. I must admit, it reminded me of you." Thor added, smiling warmly. Loki nodded cautiously, admiring the velvety petals which were dotted here and there with raindrops.

"It is beautiful." Loki admitted, his protective barriers still very much up and ready to defend himself. Thor looked at the flower, then past it and noticed his hand was on Loki's chest still. He removed it and could not help the blush that came over him as he recalled his dreams of passionately taking Loki.

"Why are you here? Surely you were most offended by my actions towards you?" Loki asked, relaxing on to his pillows as his female copy walked in with a tray of soup, new bedclothes, and a long dry robe. She set it down on the chair next to the bed and with a good amount of strength, had Thor stand. She handed him one of the sheets and motioned for him to remove his clothing and dry himself off. The prince had barely noticed his wet state till she mentioned it through hand motions. Thor, not really bothering to take in any of his surroundings, began to peel off layers of wet clothing, stripping all the way down. He only remembered where he was when he noticed Loki giving him a peculiar look from his bed.

Instead of turning away or saying something, Thor shamelessly began to wipe himself off with the warm, clean, and dry sheet. He then slipped on the long robe the female-Loki had handed him. Loki observed Thor through the entire process, taking into note his muscle tone, posture, and build. He was strong obviously, but there was a certain grace to him that Loki had not guessed there would be since it seemed all that muscle would weigh him down too much to make any delicate movements. The female-copy then gestured to Loki, indicating she would like Thor to pick him up.

Loki didn't resist when he was shifted into those strong arms, holding the rose to his chest gently. Thor cradled Loki as the doppelgänger changed his damp bed-sheets. Loki was grateful for Thor at this moment for a few reasons- mostly because it was more comfortable in his arms than on that chair and for the fact that if he hadn't gotten the sheets wet, Loki would've had to suffer in the already sweaty pieces of cloth for another few hours. The prince looked down at the pale face, a bit of his heart clenching when heavy eyelashes fluttered and Loki's green eyes met his. "Take me to the windowsill." Loki requested, his voice quiet.

Thor followed his instructions and found the large empty room with nothing but a large window in it with a comfortable bench in its sill. He noted that this room was completely void of books. He sat on the windowsill, Loki still comfortably resting in his arms, carefully maneuvering his body so that he could place his long legs on the bench as well. Loki shifted, shivering as the back of his hand brushed against the cold window. It was dark out now. They sat there for a while before Thor felt it was safe to wrap his arms around Loki in an embrace.

The sorcerer stiffened a bit, not at all used to this sort of intimate gesture. He had half a mind to blast Thor through the window, but figured there would be a lot of damage what with the window needing fixing and the risk of his precious plants getting squashed by Thor's enormous body.

"You never answered my question." Loki commented, fingering the petals of his rose softly, his neck aching as he refused to relax onto Thor completely. He cursed his sickness, wishing it would go away so he could comfortably situate himself away from the man.

Thor was silent for a while, looking out the window at the rain, watching another phantom of Loki pick vegetables before answering. "You've been haunting my thoughts."

Loki stopped touching the bloom, glancing at Thor. Blue eyes met green eyes, and the royal man chuckled. "You should lay back and stop straining yourself so. You'll only make your illness worse." His large hand came up and wiped away some of the sweat beads that had accumulated on the other's forehead. Doing as Thor had suggested, Loki leaned his head forward, resting it in the crook of Thor's strong neck and shoulder. His breath tickled his neck in a nice way, a calming way. He wrapped his arms tighter around Loki, then slowly let his chin rest on Loki's head.

_"My son."_

Loki jolted upright, tears streaming down his face as his mind seemed to reach for a memory he couldn't recall ever experiencing.

* * *

_He was small. Very small, judging by how he came eye-level to a hip of a man. He looked up, smiling at the man. _

_"Papa!" He cried happily, reaching up towards him. The man called papa reached down towards him, a loving and tender look on his face. His skin was blue and covered in strange swirls and markings, his eyes red as blood. Loki felt nothing but admiration for the man who was now embracing him. Loki rested his small head in the crook of his neck, while the man rested his chin gently on top of Loki's head._

_The boy saw his hands were like that of the man who held him._

_"Loki, my son."_

* * *

"What is the matter? Have I harmed you?" Thor gasped, releasing the man from his embrace. Loki held his arms around himself, and backed away to the corner opposite Thor, sitting in a near-fetal position, rocking back and forth slightly.

"I beg forgiveness, Loki. I meant no harm." He tried to get the other to talk to him, and reached for his tears, intending to wipe them away, but Loki just flinched, so Thor stopped reaching for him. "Have I hurt you?" He asked, moving his legs off the bench, scooting a little closer. Loki shook his head and gulped, tears still streaming down his face as he clenched the rose in his left hand tightly.

"I-I-I remembered something." He replied shortly, burying his face in his knees. How could he have remembered something like that? Maybe it was a vision? He'd read about them in his supernatural books. He rocked back and forth before stopping as Thor's hand came to rest on his knee. How strange. Thor was actually a very comforting presence. It was peculiar to Loki as to why he trusted him with holding him, even comforting him. However, no one had ever tried to, so this change was nearly welcomed.

"A bad memory?" Thor asked. Loki shook his head as if he were trying to rid himself of it. "I feel frightened, sad, and somewhat panicked. I'm not sure as to why; the memory did not strike me as particularly bad." He explained. Thor looked at him, confused.

"I've recalled something I don't remember ever experiencing." He said flatly. Thor mouthed an 'ohhh' and continued to rub Loki's knee gently before leaning in closer, their faces mere inches apart as Thor carefully wiped the tears away. Loki's breathing was uneven, something his frame had failed to show, but at such a close distance, Thor could feel the sporadic gusts of air on his face clearly.

Loki looked at the man who was so close to him and reached his free hand out, touching the stubble that was growing on his cheeks and chin. "How do you grow a beard? I've never managed to grow even the slightest bit of facial hair." He gulped out, choking on his words a bit as a dry-sob racked through his body. He continued to stroke the skin and hair, looking at it curiously. Thor smiled and chuckled a little.

"I am unsure myself. Around my 15th summer, the hair just began to grow like mad. Now, I have to either shave it every day or within a week, I'll have a beard as long as my friend Volstagg's!" He laughed, mimicking how long his giant friend's beard was. Loki giggled a bit and looked at him with even more curiosity, almost forgetting his fear just moments before. Again, cerulean met viridian. The close proximity allowed their breath to cross on to each other's face. Thor leaned in a bit more to the sweet caresses.

"Loki," He began, watching the black eyelashes flutter again. "I would like to kiss you." He whispered, moving closer. His lips just barely brushed Loki's as the sorcerer opened his mouth to speak.

"What is a kiss?"

Thor blinked in surprise. He pulled back slightly from the complete image of innocence that was looking quizzically at him. "You know not what a kiss is?" He asked, licking his lips nervously.

Loki shook his head, coughing a little bit. "Sadly, I do not know as much as I'd wish to. There are many things my books can tell me, but also many they cannot." He answered. The Prince nodded slowly, processing Loki's words.

"Forgive me for prying, but do you mean to say all you have is your books?" He ventured, his hand still resting atop the other's knee. Again, Loki nodded, confirming Thor's suspicions. It explained a lot, but also opened many more questions Thor had. He paid those questions no mind as he leaned forward again, determined to kiss the thin lips before him.

"Then please allow me to show you what a kiss is." He said, his eyes closing as he moved to kiss Loki. The sorcerer jerked his head back, hitting it on the stone frame of the window. He hissed a little in pain. Thor's eyes opened as he saw Loki gazing at him with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"Show me." Loki said, a bit wary of what Thor was trying to do. "Well in order for me to do that, you must kiss me as well." Thor tried to explain.

"How can I kiss you if I do not know what that is? Please, I beg of you to tell me and show me what it is. I've read it in stories and I've never known what it means."

Thor rolled his eyes and placed a hand gingerly on the back of the sick man's head, pulling his face close again. "Close your eyes." He whispered, waiting till the green orbs were covered by pale eyelids. He then moved in, pressing their lips together. It was brief, chaste, innocent. Loki pulled back, looking slightly harassed.

Fingers flew up to his no-longer virgin lips. Thor just about died at the perfect image of purity in front of him.

"That, fair sorcerer, is a kiss."

* * *

**A/N 2:** I forgot to mention above that I have been reading a combination of Sabriel, Eragon, The Chronicles of Narnia: The Horse & His Boy, and The Puppeteer's Apprentice lately. Those are my favourite fantasy and medieval-timey stories. Oh, and if none of you have ever read The Puppeteer's Apprentice by D. Anne Love, I highly recommend it. It's a super-easy read, but it has fabulous imagery in it. Definitely one of my favourite books ever!

Oh, and the purpose of me telling you this is so that maybe you understand where I'm getting a lot of my writing inspiration from.

Just so you know.

Cause I love you guys.

A lot.

Oh, and although I think some of you may know who I am from tumblr (if not, bless your un-scarred souls) or real life, just call me yakisoba. Yes. Like the food.


	5. Chapter 5: Chrysanthemum

**Warnings:** a naked Loki?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marvel characters, but Norse myth is free :D

**A/N:** Hello again my readers! I have a quick little question for you: **how old do you think I am?** I'm just genuinely curious as it is a nasty little habit of mine to write a character based almost solely on their age, and was wondering, by my writing, how old I come off as to you.

By the way, is anyone else's heart just stopping and making them convulse as result of the current cliffhanger in **TotallyCaptivated**'s "His Own Sick Pride"? MINE IS OKAY AND IT'S NOT A GOOD THING CAUSE I'M DYING. Which reminds me, I need to go finally review that story... And a million others. I love giving people reviews on their stories because I understand the giddy feeling they get when they receive one, but I've been busy on... The internet. I'm just not good with giving/receiving compliments/reviews, so that's the real reason I'm putting it off. So yes. Oh and then the fluff in **Sakura Camui**'s "Heavy In Your Arms" is just killing me. I can't wait for their wedding~

All these feels.

Ugh, I love fanfiction.

I love this fandom.

I love you.

Now, I'm going to be honest and say I actually enjoyed this chapter- it was a challenge for me to write! I struggled with Thor's description of... Well, you'll know it when you read it. I just am not the best with details, even though many of you claim I have done a good job or something using them. Personally, I feel very novice in my writing skills and feel like I could reach a higher dimension of writing, but I'm just nowhere close to it.

Just like Tom is his biggest critic, I am mine. I'm literally sitting here just picking at it terribly. So I need to stop rambling about my insecurities as a writer/person/pile of breathing, moving, squabbling flesh.

Oh, and I just want to say I was watching/listening to Sherlock (the TV series, of course cause it's all the rage) while writing parts of this so uh. Yes. It might be a tad apparent.

Again, thank you all for the reviews and if you're still reading this, your amazing patience with my terrible habit of going on and on. Please enjoy and review if it pleases you!

* * *

They sat in awkward silence for a moment or two before one of Loki's doppelgängers appeared and motioned with its hands that Loki was to be picked up and carried to bed again. Thor did so just as carefully as he had before, cradling the sick sorcerer close this time. As they exited the bookless room, Loki looked back at the windowsill where he'd left the rose.

* * *

After situating the sorcerer in his bed, Thor stood up to leave, but was stopped by the wordless apparition. It motioned towards the bowl of still hot soup and then to Loki. Inside, Thor smiled, but on the outside, he just nodded and picked up the tray, balancing it on his legs when he sat down on the chair beside the bed. He began to feed Loki, smiling at him as they sat in silence. The man in the bed couldn't help but blush a little as he was being spoon-fed the warm squash, carrot, and potato soup. The scent of it soon wafted up to the blonde's nose whose stomach then rumbled in return.

In a flash, one of the male apparitions was back in the room, carrying another bowl of the piping hot soup for the prince to enjoy. It took over feeding Loki, who seemed much more comfortable being fed by, ultimately, himself. It was slightly unnerving for Thor to see two versions of Loki at once. One was healthy while the other was sick. It didn't seem right, but he knew it was good for the magician to be taken care of. He was a lonely sort after all, only with his books for comfort.

"Where is your family?" Thor asked after he had finished nearly half his bowl. The doppelgänger stopped feeding Loki momentarily to allow him to answer.

"I don't have one." He said simply. He had finished eating by then and with a silent, but thankful nod, he sent his copy away with the empty bowl and tray. He watched Thor eat, noting how small the bowl looked in his hands, and how the spoon looked even smaller. Thor looked at him with sadness deep within his ultramarine eyes. "So you really are alone..." It more of a question than a statement, and it was more spoken to himself than to the one on the bed.

"And you, Prince?" Loki asked in return, raising an eyebrow. "Are you alone? Or do you have a family?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but wondering if the Prince of Asgard was capable of surprising him.

"My father is the king of Asgard and my mother, his queen. I have a sister too. She's just been engaged to Lord Fandral. His estate is maybe eight leagues north of here." Thor said, finishing off his food and letting out a somewhat-satisfied sigh. He only wished there had been meat or some type of bread to accompany the meal, but not wanting to make Loki feel bad, he did not comment on the matter.

"Have you no wife, your Highness?"

"No, I do not. How is that you knew of my status?" Thor asked. He hadn't flaunted it about to Loki in any manner, and one would be surprised to know how many people did not recognize the face of their Prince when they saw him.

"The trappings on your horse are more than enough to know. Also, our first encounter together showed me your sword, on which the royal crest is etched in. Furthermore, you were wearing very decadent clothing, much more so than any normal member of the royal household would wear, so it was safe of me to assume you were the Prince, which is what you are." Loki explained.

Thor's mouth had fallen open slightly, but then he smiled. "Does anything escape your notice? You haven't taken your eyes off me since I arrived. Are you making more observations about me?" He asked, grinning. Loki shook his head, but then stopped and nodded, letting a small chuckle fall from his mouth.

"I suppose I am." He said, then leaned forward a bit. "Tell me, what is it like having a family?"

"Well," Thor began awkwardly, letting air pile up in his cheeks before blowing it out. "I suppose it's like... It's like having a garden." He said, noticing Loki's interest increased a bit more. "Families are a lot like gardens, actually. It starts off with not much there, but with tender love and care, a family begins to grow. You'll have to be careful though because there are parts of your family that hurts you- secrets, lies, and anger, much like thorns and weeds. You can easily become angry with your family, but in the end, you realize at some point your family is important. You grow to love it, and it's comforting, exciting, irritating- a family is really like a garden." Thor said, trying to explain it in terms maybe Loki would understand.

The latter laughed a bit. "Is a family really that simple? I always thought there would be many more layers to one. I've seen families in the towns nearby. Wives bicker with their husbands and their husbands yell at unruly children. The children are small and free-spirited most times, which is probably why they are often in trouble with their fathers. Their mothers wipe their faces, fix their clothes... Kiss and hug them." The beautiful light in his eyes darkened, brow furrowing slightly. Hesitantly, the royal reached his hand out and touched his thigh, making him look up.

"Families are wonderful. Dynamic. Difficult. Family can be described in so many words, but the one word that describes family the most is 'love'." Thor said, rubbing his hand up and down softly.

"Love... I don't know love in that sense."

"But you've felt it before?" He asked. The sorcerer nodded. "My garden and books taught me love. At least, I believe it is love."

Thor nodded thoughtfully and opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped when he saw Loki's eyes slowly close, watching him struggle to keep them open. Just as Thor urged Loki to lay down, the female apparition swooped in and took over, laying him down and pulling the covers up, wiping his brow once or twice. She left the room the room with the sullied cloth and Thor's empty bowl. The Prince watched as Loki drifted off.

"You may stay, if you so wish." Loki murmured to the blonde just before he fell into a deep sleep. Waiting for a few moments, Thor watched his breathing, and then, leaning forward very carefully, he pressed his lips to the warm forehead before standing. One of the male phantoms was waiting for him at the door. "My horse-" Thor began, but he was silenced with a wave of a hand, the apparition gesturing to the window where Thor could see his steed was grazing about in the large patch of grass next to the house. "Thank you." He said, bowing his head a bit. It turned and led him down the hallway into a room with a bed. He said thanks again and was left alone.

The princeling sighed, rolling his shoulders and neck once or twice. He looked around the room, observing the ceiling to floor bookshelves that were also located in the room, as they were in nearly every other part of the stone house. A sparkly binding caught his eye. As he walked over, the binding caught in the light of the candle that was flickering on the chair next to his bed. It was glorious as he neared it, surprised and pleased to see its entire spine was decorated heavily with all sorts of precious stones and gems alike. He knew a book this well decorated must hold a good story or something important in it, so he reached out and wrapped his hand gingerly around the spine to pull it out.

But it wouldn't budge.

It was then that Thor noticed a light green aura that seemed to encase all of the bookshelves. _Hmph. Loki must have a protective spell on the books. Smart, but why on all of them?_ He thought to himself, letting out a small chuckle. His small adventure had been thwarted by the ever-surprising Loki, so he turned and tucked himself into bed, blowing out the candle as he did so.

* * *

Thor woke a few hours later to see a hand in his own. He looked over and saw that the sorcerer had somehow gotten into his room and slipped their hands together. Very strange, for Thor had been trained to rise the moment he heard a sound or felt something rustle him. The fact that Loki had been able to not alert him like that even in his sick state was no small feat.

The sorcerer was asleep, his head resting on the edge of the bed, an arm supporting it as the rest of his body sagged against the side of the bed and the floor. _Now that must be uncomfortable._ Thor thought sleepily, sitting up to reach under Loki's armpits to pull him up into the bed. He froze when he rose him up, seeing that the man was actually naked.

_W-Where did his robes go?_ Thor thought in shock, but forced himself to get over it and pull the suspended-in-air man under the covers with him. Loki groaned, snuggling against the prince's warm body, intertwining their legs, and throwing an arm over his muscular chest. Lust clouded Thor's thoughts, but he shook it away, trying to ignore his hardening manhood.

_He may be beautiful, but he is a man! Thor, you are attracted to women. You do not want to lay with him!_ He mentally scolded himself. _You're only comforting him. Nothing more._ Thor nodded to his thoughts, wrapping an arm under Loki's waist to hold him tight. Despite his thoughts, he couldn't help when his free hand came up to stroke the bare thigh that was thrown across the top of his own. It was hairless, strange for a full-grown man, but it also had nice muscle-tone, not too much different from the various women he had bedded.

Stroking the soft skin lulled him back to sleep, comfortable in their tangled embrace.

* * *

He was woken up again not even an hour later by something touching his face. He looked down to see Loki, looking up at him with curiosity, wonder, and something else... Fear? Burning bright in his eyes. His fingers were gently stroking his scruffy cheek, mouth agape slightly, a far-off look in his eyes. Thor shifted a bit, moving his arm down so he could pull the sorcerer closer.

"You don't dream often, do you?" Loki asked, voice quiet and pure. The prince blinked back his surprise. "Why would you say that?" He questioned in return, his voice scratchy.

"You don't turn or toss. You sleep soundly."

"But I do dream, every night I dream." Thor said, wondering what led Loki to believe that because he slept soundly he had no dreams. "I can't sleep well when I have dreams. That's why I came here. You must think it awfully rude of me to just climb into your bed." Loki whispered. Thor shook his head.

"I am glad you feel safe enough to come to me."

"As am I."

* * *

When Thor awoke again it was morning. Light was streaming down into his room from the window above the bed. It was early, for the sun had not risen fully. He noticed the warm presence of Loki was gone and wondered where the sorcerer had wandered off to. He climbed out of bed and stretched well before making his way down the hall to the other's bedroom. It was empty. He also noticed the absence of the apparitions.

_Is he alright?_ Thor thought to himself, a slight burst of panic in his chest as he checked all the rooms, noting they were empty. He went to the book-less room and saw Loki outside in the garden. He was wearing a light green tunic with brown leggings, knee-high leather boots adorning his feet and looked less sick. In his hands was the slightly-wilted white rose Thor had given him the night before. The prince smiled and made his way outside through the side-door, raising a hand to call Loki a good morning, but stopping when he heard the man sing.

It was beautiful.

Loki knelt in front of his rosebush, singing to it in an ancient language that seemed to stop time itself. He held the wilted rose up next to the other white rose and sang slightly louder. Thor walked forward quietly, at the edge of the garden, completely mesmerized on the beautiful being.

A green stem came off of the rosebush, growing from the base of the white rose to the wilted one, attaching it and drawing it away from Loki who let go. The bush seemed to glow and the wilted rose instantly perked up, becoming once again unblemished and healthy. Loki sang for a moment more then stopped, a gentle smile on his face.

Thor could only stare in wonder.


	6. Chapter 6: Hyacinth

**Warnings:** OMG KISSING MEN GOD SOMEONE CALL THE COPS

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marvel characters, but Norse myth is totes up for grabbsies.

**A/N:** Oh my lord. I am so sorry. I don't even- no. I meant to write and upload this chapter so much sooner, but as soon as I published the last chapter, I was totally at a loss as to what to write and how to get my story going in the direction I want it. Honestly, this feels more like a filler chapter even though you get to see some cute fluffy moments and learn a little itty bitty bit about Loki. Speaking of Loki, I noticed that we/you don't get to really see/hear things from his point of view, so I included some of his own thoughts. Yeah.

Anyways, to the anon who said they guessed I'm in my mid-twenties and have gone through a literature course in college based on my writing- OH MY GOD. HOW. WHAT.** THIS IS SO FLATTERING.** I don't think my writing is at college-level, especially considering _I'm 16_... Whoever this anon is, come off of anon or get an account so I can send you love. Like, oh my goodness.

The next chapter should be up a lot sooner and I'm going to make things actually start moving along. Hehehehe, want a hint? Do ya? Do ya? Okay, I'll give it to you- Fandral is going to be amazing in the next chapter. I love Fandral. Like, I love him a lot. I mean, I don't think he's at all attractive in any way, but I've always had a super soft spot for those princely or playboy-like characters in movies/shows/animes because they always pull through and are usually really amazing guys. Oh, I gave too much away about how I'm planning on writing Fandral. Okay, well, consider it an apology for being so late with this chapter.

Please enjoy and review if it pleases you!

Oh, and the italicized part in the end is Loki's thoughts... Just in case you were getting confused.

* * *

"How long do you intend on staying?" Loki asked as he shuffled about his kitchen, putting together a breakfast for them. Thor watched his long magical fingers slice up vegetables and fruits, and nearly cried in delight when he saw Loki pulling a fresh loaf of dark brown bread from his metal oven. As a man raised on fine meats and hearty bread, Thor knew when to appreciate a good loaf, and Loki's baking had to be just as wondrous as his magic.

"If it's a not a burden, I would very much enjoy to stay a few more days." Thor said, standing in the doorway awkwardly, feeling somewhat out of place as the sorcerer whizzed around the room, putting a plate here or a bowl there.

"I wouldn't mind it." Loki replied, pausing to look at the Prince before continuing his work of slicing the still-hot bread, inhaling the delicious aroma it released. From a cabinet above him, he grabbed a small jar containing a thick honey that he had been able to gather himself with special spells. "In the next room over, there's a table at which we'll eat. Would you take this to it?" He asked, holding up a bowl of various food items- all of which looked extremely delicious to Thor.

The Prince nodded and took it, walking into the dining room, setting the bowl down on the center of the table. He stood up from leaning over and looked around, noting that although there weren't as many bookshelves, they were still there. These book spines had all different kinds of decorations- from lace to beads to even more precious gems. At least four different books had a gold spine and anywhere from ten to fifteen had silver ones. He noticed these books too had a green aura resting over them.

"Why do your books not come out from their bookshelves?" Thor asked as the sorcerer entered the room, carrying a tray with plates, the bread and honey, silverware, and two cups on it. He set it down and looked at the bookshelf. "There's a spell on them." He said simply before retreating to the kitchen only to return with a jug of water.

Thor shrugged to himself, figuring that was the only explanation he would get from the sorcerer and sat when he did. The Prince used his best table manners and waited for Loki to give him a plate, a fork, a knife, and a cup then watched while Loki put food on his own plate before he began to reach for it himself. Loki stopped him silently however, and put the food on his plate for him. Thor watched his delicate fingers place grapes, small cherry tomatoes, melon, bits of cheese, and a slice of bread on his plate. He was still puzzled at the lack of meat so far, but figured Loki may not like the taste. Although he could not understand why, his mother preferred to not eat meat unless it was an extremely special occasion; perhaps Loki was the same.

"Thank you." He said as Loki passed him the jar of honey and a knife to spread it with. The sorcerer ate with small bites, nearly silent as he chewed and swallowed his food. Thor felt oafish as he tried to imitate Loki, not wanting to be rude with his usually brazen movements. Blue eyes met green in an awkward stare. The blonde swallowed his mouthful of bread nervously.

"So... Did you grow all this yourself?" He asked, wanting to remove the strange tension in the air. Nodding his head, Loki ate a slice of melon, quietly sucking the juice off his fingers. Thor watched as his pink tongue poked at his slender digits, a charge of sexual want rushing through him. 'Stop it, Thor.' He growled in his mind. Although he was screaming in his head to look away, he openly stared as Loki ate more melon, inwardly groaning as he ate his slice of bread, licking honey from his lips. It was almost too much. How could such simple movements be so arousing?

Needless to say, the meal was silent and painfully awkward- at least on Thor's end.

* * *

Thor had never worked in a garden before. It was more difficult than he had imagined. Yes, he had trained in blazing heat and bone freezing cold, but being bent over, pulling at weeds that seemed to strip his hands of skin, and the sun beating at his back was a torture unlike any other. He now had a newfound respect for his mother who insisted on tending to her garden all by herself.

"Are you tiring, your Highness?" Loki asked from beside him. Thor grunted and shook his head, pulling up another stubborn weed. "You do this all by yourself, everyday?" He questioned, pausing to stand, stretching out his aching back. "Yes." Was the simple answer. Thor had grown used to the nonchalant, short answers he was given. Now that Loki was miraculously better, he seemed to withdraw into himself. The Prince reckoned it was the way he was due to being alone his whole life.

"The rain will be back soon." He noted, looking up at the already darkening sky. They'd been outside for only two hours and the sun was already giving way to thunderous storm clouds. "I suppose we will have to hurry and finish." Loki replied, pulling out more weeds and carefully gathering the small balls of cabbage and ovals of lettuce that had grown well. Silently agreeing, the princeling went back to work, determined to finish the last four rows of weeds quickly.

As the first pitter-patter of raindrops hit the ground, Thor and Loki were gathering up the produce and throwing the weeds to the side as they made their way towards the stone house. Shaking dirt and water from themselves, Loki divested himself of his shoes in favor of his house shoes. The princeling stayed in his boots, taking up the basket of vegetables to the kitchen while Loki was changing. He set the basket on the table then rubbed his hands of dirt on a damp cloth.

The sorcerer appeared in the doorway, not dressed in his house clothes like Thor thought he would have been. His feet were now bare, but he was still wearing his clothes from outside. "Have you ever been in a forest when it's raining?" He asked.

Thor was momentarily shocked by the question then regained his composure. "Yes. It is not pleasant."

"I mean, have you ever gone to the forest when it is raining?" Loki restated, a hand resting on the door frame. He looked at Thor expectantly, eyes boring right into his soul. "...No?" Thor answered, unsure of where Loki was going with this line of questioning. "Come." Loki said shortly, turning and walking out of the side door. Setting the cloth down, Thor followed him out into the rain. It was pouring as hard as it had been when Thor first arrived the day before. Loki's figure was just disappearing into the edge of the forest that resided next to his stone house and garden. Following him was a bit of a challenge as Thor could only catch glimpses of his green tunic here and there, but he finally found him, sitting, soaked, under a tree atop a boulder.

Loki gestured for him to sit down too, so he sat, looking up and gasping as he did so. The leaves were dripping with rain water, the light pouring through faintly, making lovely patterns on the forest ground. They sat like that for a while, letting the cold water chill them to their very cores, huddling closer together when the cold became unbearable.

Thor looked down when he felt Loki place his hand on top of his own. The sorcerer looked at him and smiled slightly. "This is beautiful, is it not?" He asked, looking down when Thor's hand took his own, entangling their fingers together. "Yes." Thor breathed out, his answer just barely audible over the sounds of dripping waters on leaves and rocks and roots and dirt. "I find it so hard to believe you have not been in a forest when it's raining and not seen the beauty in it. Tell me, your highness, what else in the world have you missed?" Loki said, not at all intending to be rude.

Thor brushed off the question with a shrug of his shoulders, looking back up before turning his gaze to Loki again.

"I suppose I never had the right person by my side to show me the beauty in the world."

* * *

It was night again and Thor was awake this time, waiting for Loki. The sorcerer came in, dressed this time, and saw the Prince waiting for him.

"May I sleep with you again tonight?" He asked, waiting at the door frame, looking so thin in his sleeping gown. Thor nodded, holding up the blanket so he could climb in. "Thank you." Loki breathed out, placing his head on the Prince's chest. The blonde pulled the blanket over them, settling as they adjusted when needed. "Today was pleasant." Loki commented, angling so he could look at Thor.

"It was." Thor said. The sorcerer smiled up at him and nodded. Their eyes stayed connected for several minutes before Loki spoke.

"Would you kiss me again?" The question shocked the Prince, who blinked it away. "If you wish."

"I do."

Thor smiled and watched as Loki closed his eyes. His hand came up behind Loki's head and his fingers buried gently into the soft, black hair as he pushed his head up. Their lips met softly, but Thor held the kiss longer this time, taking the risk and moving his lips against the other's. The sorcerer let out a small, muffled noise of confusion when his head was tilted back slightly, angling him better for Thor to kiss him. He pulled away, slightly breathless.

"That wasn't what you did last night." He whispered, eyes rounded and shining green beautifully. "It is still a kiss, fair sorcerer." Thor replied and leaned back in to put their lips together again, trying to be soft with his movements so as not to frighten Loki. The ravenette relaxed in his grip eventually, small sounds coming from his mouth as the blonde kissed him, eyebrows knit together in concentration. When they parted, Thor saw the rose blush on his cheeks, the way his heavy eyelashes threw shadows across the tops of his cheekbones, and how his eyebrows were furrowed slightly in confusion. "There are many types of kisses, my fair sorcerer."

"What kind was that?" Loki whispered, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes. "The kind you share with your loved ones." Thor answered slowly, softly. Green eyes widened, pupils dilated due to the darkness, leaving only a thin ring of the gorgeous emerald color visible. "Loved ones? I am a loved one of your's?"

"Yes." Thor couldn't deny it. What he felt was love. Sif had been right after all- but she usually was, much to Thor's disdain. The sorcerer was looking at him with a mix of emotions splayed across his face, a beautiful look in comparison to his usually blank face that he wore. The Prince smiled at him warmly and he looked away, burying his face in the Prince's chest.

"I've never had a loved one." He said after a bit. "Will you be my loved one?" He asked, finally looking back up.

"Yes." Settling back onto the pillow, Thor let sleep consume him, lulled into it by the gentle stroking of Loki's fingers on his bicep. As he drifted off he felt Loki smile against his chest, giggling quietly to himself. The Prince couldn't help but smile a smile that lasted the entire duration of his sleep.

* * *

_I've never had a loved one..._

_Thor is my loved one._

_My first loved one._

_This is a new feeling, yet it feels so familiar... Almost as if I've had a loved one before._

_Thor, why do you remind me of things I do not recall?_

_Are you the key to my past?_

_... Who are you?_

_... Who am I?_


	7. Chapter 7: Lavender

**Warnings:** men kissing, Fandral being a little spy

**Disclaimer:** Don't own le Marvel characters, but Norse myth is up for grabbsies.

* * *

_"My son."_

Loki's eyes snapped open, his body tense. The voice that had reverberated through his dream had been haunting him ever since. He snuggled closer in Thor's warm embrace, trying his best to not wake the Prince. Despite his cautious efforts, the blonde awoke, blinking blearily at him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Loki shook his head, his face blank as usual, but his eyes betraying sadness and fear. Thor clicked his tongue in a pitying way, cooing for the sorcerer to come closer with a motherly-like affection and tone. "If it does not bother you, would you confide in me your troubles?" Thor asked, kissing the top of his raven locks. Viridian orbs looked at him, considering the offer carefully.

"I hear a male voice, calling out to me." He said, looking away, glancing up at the window above the bed. The Prince looked around, straining his ears to hear it. "You won't be able to hear. I can only hear it in my dreams or in the back of my mind. It shakes the very house, yet I know it's truly in my head." Loki said, watching Thor from the corner of his eye.

"What does it say?"

"It calls me..." Loki faltered, his chest feeling heavy and throat closing as he struggled to say the word. "C-C-Calls me s... Son." He stuttered out. He shuddered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He was confused though- why was he feeling sad? Nothing saddening or bad had happened recently. In fact, he was happy, so very happy. As the first tears fell, Thor's blue eyes widened. Before him, his newly proclaimed loved one was sobbing, obviously in mental torment.

"Shh, shh, shh... I am here, you do not need to cry." He whispered, sitting up and cradling Loki against him. Loki accepted the tender embrace, letting Thor take him completely in his arms. He cried into the Prince's neck, loud whines and gasps coming from his mouth. Thor could only rub his back soothingly, threading his fingers in his black hair from time to time. Eventually the sorcerer quieted down. The brightening outside indicated he had cried for well over an hour. They both yawned, Loki removing himself from Thor's embrace to stand.

"Forgive me for interrupting your dreams." He choked out, tears still running down his face as he left the room, arms hugging himself. The Prince sat still for awhile then laid back, hands underneath his blonde head. _'He's so beautiful even when he cries... Where is his family?'_

* * *

Thor was woken up by a hand on his shoulder. Loki was standing above him, holding linens in his other arm.

"We should bathe."

* * *

Thor relaxed in the cold river. It was actually quite pleasant because strangely, the morning was hot and completely rainless. A somewhat welcome change, but if he had to work in the garden again with it being so hot, he wasn't sure he could manage. From across the narrow river, Loki was sitting with his hands in his lap, shamelessly looking at Thor's exposed chest and outstretched arms that were resting on the bank. He looked away though when Thor made eye contact with him.

Songbirds were cheerfully tweeting and greeting each other in the distance. A small bird flew down from a nearby tree and landed next to Loki who reached out a hand, index finger extended. The creature jumped on, chirping sweetly to the sorcerer who spoke to it in the ancient language again. Thor realized then that Loki hadn't been singing in the garden the previous morning, but just speaking. It seemed this language was one that sounded as if the speaker were singing.

The bird chirped back then began to sing. A faint smile graced the magician's fair face, green eyes brightening as they observed and listened to the high-pitched singing. What really surprised Thor was when Loki imitated the bird perfectly, chirping along in a beautiful harmonious way, his voice rivaling even the most gifted song birds in all of Asgard. Entranced, Thor rose and walked over, standing in front of the sitting man. The bird flew away, chirping in alarm.

Loki flashed a glare at the Prince, but the look was gone just as fast and he couldn't help himself as he placed his extended hand on Thor's stomach, fingers tracing over the abdominal muscles that protruded from his stomach. He rose, both hands now trailing up Thor's wet skin, fingers sliding gracefully over muscles, gliding past Thor's nipples, presently resting on his collarbones. Looking up, their eyes met and Thor put his hands low on Loki's back, gently pulling him closer so their lips could meet.

Without meaning it, the sorcerer's breath hitched. He could tell this was an extremely intimate moment. The birds' chirping had stopped and all was silent except for the trickling of the river which swirled past their knees. The Prince dared to lick at the lips against his, immediately taking advantage of Loki's gasp of surprise, pushing his tongue in that mouth, groaning at the warmth and sweet taste Loki exuded. The pale man in his grasp was at a loss of what to do and could only shyly move his tongue against Thor's as well, trying to imitate him as best he could. Hands moved down his back, grabbing his ass firmly as he pulled him closer- Loki felt like the man wanted to fuse them together.

After what seemed an eternity of tongue grappling (for that was the only name Loki could think of to give it), they separated. Panting in the tight grasp, Loki noticed something strange against his stomach. Looking down between them, he saw Thor's engorged member standing straight up in between their stomachs. His eyes widened and he stumbled out of the strange embrace, crawling backwards onto the river bank, grabbing one of the linens that had been sitting there waiting for him. He pulled it over his exposed front, a mad blush across his cheeks. Thor looked down and saw what Loki had reacted so negatively too. Embarrassed suddenly, he sat down in the water, throwing his gaze to his side, a bashful red color coming to his ears.

"Forgive me." He apologized quietly, a hand coming up to rub the back of his head. He didn't notice Loki slip back into the water till his hands were on his chest again, feeling the muscles there. "Thor... Am I arousing?" Loki asked.

Thor choked on laughter. No one had ever asked him that before. If his friends asked him if a maid tickled his fancy in a sexual manner, they would use a perverted innuendo instead. The innocent look in Loki's eyes though made Thor stop laughing. He took a moment or two, shivering when those long digits moved to his arms, trailing up and down the bump between his triceps and biceps.

"Yes." He half-groaned when Loki situated himself in his lap. The coldness of the river had calmed him slightly, but he was still somewhat stiff against the sorcerer's milky thigh. "I've never been sexually aroused." Loki admitted. "So please forgive my earlier reaction. I must admit it was most startling to see an erection."

"Never been aroused?" Thor exclaimed, eyes wide. Loki had to be almost as old as he was, and Thor had been bedding maidens and the occasional man ever since his 15th summer. Loki nodded, fingers tracing Thor's collar bones lightly. Before the Prince could offer to change his situation, the sorcerer was climbing out of the river and drying himself off on the riverbank. The Prince sat in spot in the river, admiring the sheen of water on his pale skin, the way his long, lean muscles moved as he dried himself off. His body was nice, strong, but still very willowy.

"Come," He said, holding out a linen to Thor. "That market opens early."

* * *

**Two days prior**

* * *

"Volstagg, Sif needs an escort to Lord Fandral's estate. Will you and Hogun ensure she is safely delivered?" Odin asked from his throne, looking as regal and as powerful as ever. Volstagg placed his fist over his heart and bowed. "Yes, your Majesty."

"And if you find Thor along the way, please send him home or keep him at Lord Fandral's. I am worried as he has not returned from his hunting trip yet." Odin said, fingers drumming against the armrest of the throne. "Certainly, your Majesty."

* * *

By Thor's insistence, they rode his horse to town, even though Loki had tried to convince the princeling it would be better to walk. After they had put the steed in a safe inn (the stable boy being bribed to keep the horse safe with a few coins), the pair walked into the marketplace, which was bustling with a few hundred people.

"What is it you need to buy?" Thor asked as they looked around. "Flour, barley, some certain clothes, and also it would be nice to see what is at the butcher's." Loki said, stopping at a stall with brightly colored spools of thread decorating its front table. Thor observed the sorcerer and smiled as the man's long fingers were attracted to a spool of green thread that was the same color as his eyes.

"Green is a beautiful color." He commented, a hand reaching out to pick up a spool of purple thread. Loki nodded, contemplating if he needed thread. 'Well I suppose this thread will be a good model to replicate. I need to learn how to use that threading spell anyways.' He reasoned in his head. Pulling out his small, black leather coin purse, he paid for the green thread and put it in his basket. "Come." He said to Thor who had turned to look at the people. Setting down the purple thread, he followed the magician to several more stalls.

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Fandral laughed loudly from his spot on his horse. "Brother, you are terrible at telling jokes." He said to his brother Fenrir who rode upon the horse next to them. They had decided to meet his beautiful fiancé halfway to the estate to escort her back as well. Fandral had been glad the messenger had reported back that his Sif would be joining him for a few weeks.

Fenrir shot him a glare. "I suppose I am, brother. Now tell me, why are we traveling through Dracon? Would it not have been easier to just go along the main roads?" He asked, gesturing to the large crowd that had accumulated for Dracon's market day. Fandral nodded, smiling at a small child who was looking up at him in awe.

"Why hello there little one." He said to the boy, who shyly hid behind his mother's skirts, one eye peeking out at the lord. The woman dipped her head in a bow and nudged her son gently to greet Fandral back. "Hello, Lord Fandral." The boy replied, still holding onto his mother's skirts for security.

"Why are you in Dracon today?" Fandral asked, his blue eyes flashing dashingly. "Mama wanted to buy more flour. We used the last of it this morning to make bread." The little boy chirped, standing upright and blushing. The woman smiled at her son.

"Ah, a very good reason to come into town then, isn't it? You look like a very strong young man. Are you going to help your mama carry the flour home?"

The boy's chest puffed out in pride. "I always help mama carry the flour home." He said proudly, causing the woman and Fandral to chuckle. Even Fenrir, who was most often times stoic and regal, smiled. "I'll bet you do. You're a very good boy. Your mama must be very proud." Fenrir said, smiling at the woman. The little boy looked to him in awe as well.

"Oh, he's a good child. The perfect little angel." The boy's mother said, looking at him with adoration. "I beg your pardon, but little Erik and I must be leaving." She said, curtsying to the best of her ability, Erik hindering her slightly. "It was very nice to meet you, Erik. Madam." Fandral said nodding his head. As the woman turned and left, Fandral motioned to Erik. The boy came next to the horse, a questioning look upon his face.

"Buy something very nice for you and your mama." He whispered, pressing two gold coins into the boy's hand. Erik stared at them bewilderedly but smiled and cheerfully said thanks before rushing off to his mother, holding the delightful gift behind his back.

"You've made that child's day, brother." Fenrir said from beside him. They began to slowly ride through the crowd again, talking lightly about the weather and pointing out to things that caught their eye. "Fenrir, we made good time in coming here. Shall we meet outside at Dracon's north entrance in two hours? I should very much like to look around." Fandral suggested. With a nod, Fenrir rode off, wandering down a different road to visit the shops Dracon had to offer.

Riding along, Fandral nodded to the people who bowed slightly to him. He had visited Dracon several times before. It was one of his most favourite towns. If the population had been bigger, it could be a city. Sighing peacefully, he kept to the main streets, enjoying the market day. Several times he was offered free goods, all of which he turned down with a polite "no thank you". It'd been nearly an hour of a nice afternoon when he spotted someone familiar.

Thor.

He recognized the blonde head and the frame and suddenly the man turned and Fandral could see his face clearly. The Prince was clean shaven, bathed, and dressed in normal, commoner clothing. _Now what is the Prince of Asgard doing in Dracon?_ He thought to himself.

Getting off his horse and handing the reins to the servant who was trailing him, he hid near a stall and observed the Prince. The blonde was carrying a basket in his hands and it was filled with what looked like cloth, fruit, a sac, and some other small items. He looked up, as if alerted by something. Looking closer, Fandral watched as the Prince smiled at someone- but who? A man in a green tunic who was just a bit shorter than Thor came up to him, holding out apples. The Prince took one and looked at it, nodding as he said something to the man in the green tunic.

_Damn, I can't hear anything. _Fandral cursed as the pair began to talk to each other. Moving from his space, he was able to get close enough by hiding near a fruit cart that was stationed closer to the pair.

"These apples are the best-tasting apples I've ever had." Said the man in green. Thor looked intrigued, handing the one in his hands back to the man who then put them in the basket. "Is there anything else you need?" Thor asked. The raven haired man across from him stopped talking and stared off somewhere, most likely thinking about something. Who is that man? Why is Thor here? I thought he was out hunting.

"No, I believe that is all." The man finally replied, a hand resting on Thor's forearm. "Oh, wait. We need to visit the butcher's shop." He added, a look of remembrance upon his pale face. Observing the man, Fandral saw he was quite beautiful. Large emerald eyes, hollowed cheeks that lent a slightly exotic air to his facial structure, and pale skin added to his unearthly beauty. _Oh my... Is Thor courting a new love? _Fandral thought, a smile coming to his face. _This is going to be so much fun._ He followed the couple as they walked up the road, peeling off to go inside the large butcher's shop.

Fandral decided it would be better if he waited outside, strategically placing himself as close to the door as possible for better hearing opportunities. While he waited, he stroked his mustache and goatee thoughtfully, contemplating the last time his princely friend had had a lover that he courted. It had been a very long time ago, when they weren't friends, but more of accomplices. He had been fawning over a catty courtesan. _What was her name again? Oh, it was so very plain... Hmm, J... J... Jane? Ahh yes, it was Jane. What a plain name. You would think that someone as haughty as herself would change their name. _Fandral thought to himself, rolling his eyes in distaste.

_A whore at her worst._ He gritted his teeth as he recalled how she strung Thor along, blatantly lying about loving him, but only after him due to him being the Prince of Asgard. Now that Thor was a good friend of his, and soon-to-be brother-in-law, he just couldn't stand the thought of Thor being played in such a terrible way again. _This man had better not be only interested in Thor because of his royal status._

The two emerged, Thor smiling like a young child as he clutched at parcels wrapped in paper. The man in green appeared behind him, tucking his leather coin purse safely into a concealed pocket in his tunic. "You did not have to pay." Said the Prince, who carried the wrapped up meat like a precious child.

"You are my guest. Is it not proper social etiquette for the host to provide everything?" Asked the other, a look of complete curiosity upon his pale face. "Loki, I do not wish to burden you." Thor replied softly, so softly that the blonde mustached man almost couldn't hear him. _Loki? What a peculiar name. I swear I have heard it elsewhere before. _Fandral snapped out of his thoughts as he followed the moving couple again. The man, Loki, was looking into his basket while Thor walked beside him, taking in all of Dracon's market day with happiness. He trailed behind them, only able to catch small snatches of their conversation. Soon, they arrived at an inn where Thor talked to a stable boy who nodded and brought out his steed.

"Thank you, little one." Thor said to the boy, helping Loki getting on top of the horse before saddling up behind him. Looking nervous, Loki glanced around at his surroundings from up the horse. Fandral and Loki's eyes met, green on deep blue holding for a moment. Just before Fandral moved to hide himself again, he saw the man's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his mouth opening to speak to Thor, but instead a loud gasp came out as Thor urged his steed onward.

Their eye-connection broke and the couple on the horse rode out of Dracon's north entrance, hooves clopping merrily along.

Fandral stood where he was, deep in thought.

_He certainly is beautiful. And those gorgeous gems for eyes! What an exotic bone structure! And certainly with the way his hips sway as he walks, he must be well-endowed. How did Thor come into the company of such a bewitching creature? Loki- what a marvelously un-plain name that is! Loooookiiiiii. _Fandral sung in his head before he realized he was late in meeting Fenrir. Motioning for his shadowing servant, he made his way up to the very same entrance Thor and Loki had just made their way out of.

Fenrir was already there, waiting for him with an impatient look upon his face. The shadows of the early afternoon sun fell across his dark face handsomely. Unlike his fair-skinned brother, Fenrir had always been one to turn incredibly dark during the summertime, look most intriguing with his head of dark silver hair that was currently shimmering brightly as the sun's rays hit it. "Brother, you're late. We must meet that pretty princess of yours." He scolded as Fandral mounted his horse next to him.

"Forgive me, but I have something incredibly monumental to tell." Fandral smirked. The other knew that look- it was Fandral's look that he adopted whenever he had juicy gossip. "Do tell." Fenrir said, an equally dashing grin coming to his clean-shaven face.

"It appears our favourite Prince has a lover."

The other's grin widened immensely.

"Oh my, now that _is_ monumental now isn't it?"

* * *

**A/N:** Were you guys confused by the fact that my author's note wasn't at the top? Yeah, I've decided to go back to the good old-fashioned ways of fanfiction writing (at least, this is what I was taught when I was an avid reader/writer in the ReitaxRuki community) and have my A/N at the bottom. This is mainly so that I can fangirl with you guys after you've read the chapter. Yeah- I fangirl over my own writing, wanna fight about it?

So.

What'd you think of Fandral? And Fenrir? You know, I wasn't exactly planning on Fenrir being a character, but it just felt right to have him be the cool side to Fandral- since we don't have the whole concept of Thor and Loki being the light and dark of brothers. Oh this is going to be fun~ Expect more awesome Fandral in the next chapter.

I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It's a much longer chapter (by 1,000+ words!) and whilst writing it, I was able to map out the direction in which I wish this story to head. I SHALL SAIL THIS THORKI SHIP TO A HORIZON OF HEART-BREAK, LAUGHTER, FLUFF, AND A CLUSTER-FUCK OF FEELS! I just hope my writing skills are up to par with the level of epic I wish this story to reach.

**PopsicleOfDeath** had the best review for me! Thank you so much, dear. It was lovely to see someone though I was still in character when writing Loki, which is absolutely fabulous because I thought I had made him too... AU? OC? Which term would I use here?

Believe it or not, even though I've been writing fanfiction for about 5 years, I don't actually know a lot of the terms. Like, I learned what the fuck canon meant about 3 weeks ago and I'm still not sure I understand it. Oh, and yes I've been writing fanfiction since I was around 11. Yeah. Corrupted at an early age.

Also, a huge shout-out to **Watermelondrea** who I think has the most amazing username EVER. Like, man, that made my day when I saw that you had followed my story or whatever it is you did. All I know is that seeing that notification made me so happy.

I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. It also just makes me squee in happiness. I also tear up a bit at the more elegantly worded ones. Seriously. I literally shed tears.

Okay, well now I'm off to learn 4-fucking-10 kanji and read the damn Scarlet Letter and the fucking Crucible while I try and finish reading 60+ pages of history WITH annotations for all three classes (AP Japanese, AP English, AP US HISTORY aka APUSH). Fun, right?

Please expect a chapter shortly, and it's probably going to be... Short. Damnit, I hate using the same word twice in a sentence like that.

Oh well.

Love,

yakisoba!


	8. Chapter 8: Periwinkle

**Warnings:** a little bit of kissing?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Marvel charas, but Norse myth is up for grabbises.

Please enjoy and review if it pleases you!

* * *

Thor was standing near the fireplace inside the kitchen, stirring a pot of savory pudding he had prepared to go along with the beef strips he had cooked. Loki had told him that it was fine, and that it wasn't right for the guest to cook, but Thor didn't listen to him.

"Nonsense. You say you have never had beef and pudding before? It is most marvelous!" Thor exclaimed when Loki again tried to convince him to stop cooking. "Besides," He added softly. "I wish to repay you for your gracious hospitality." As he ended his sentence, he pushed his lips against the pale sorcerer's. Having been efficiently silenced Loki, Thor went back to mixing the thick, creamy mixture.

Loki just watched the Prince silently. After a few long moments, he went to one of the cupboards and began to pull out the needed dish and silverware. "Would some apples go along with the pudding and meat?" He asked. The man at the fire replied yes, watching the pudding carefully. It was nearly ready, but a moment too soon or a moment too late could ruin his hard work.

"Ah, it's finished!" He said nearly a minute later, pulling the hot iron pot off the flames with a heavy layered cloth that Loki had magicked to not transfer hear. Thor hung the pot on a hook that was cast downward about 5 feet away from the fireplace, in a corner near a window.

The man in green appeared by his side instantly with two bowls, a strange delight welling up in his eyes as the other spooned the nice, steaming, and lightly fragrant mixture into them. "I've not read this in any of my recipe books. Where did you learn to make this? It looks so simple- much too simple to be served in the castle." Loki asked, looking at the pudding in awe.

"You'll be amazed what the chefs at the castle can do." Thor chuckled. "It's something I learned to do when I was younger." He said as he took the bowls from the other, carrying them to the table. Loki grabbed the platter of beef strips that Thor had cooked over the fire as well and sprinkled with something he had Loki pick up at a small stand near the butcher's. They had both set the table together soon, and were sitting down to eat when they heard the sound of hooves along the road.

"How strange. No one comes down this path." Thor said, standing to check out the window. Loki looked on curiously, standing up from his seat slightly too. Outside Volstagg, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Fenrir, plus a few servants, were galloping towards Loki's house.

"Damned be all things!" Thor cursed loudly, fist hitting the stone wall. Loki stood fully now to better see and saw what Thor had just witnessed. The Prince turned and walked out the side door, standing in the entryway, his body tensed.

_I had hoped for more time with Loki. When will I ever have the chance to see him again?_

"Thor! I knew you would be here." Volstagg shouted accusingly. He couldn't help his anger at his friend. After all, the owner of the house and small garden had attacked his Prince and even knocked him unconscious. Yet here he was, inside the magic-user's house and Æsirs above knows what they'd been doing the entire time Thor has been out here.

"And why are you here, Volstagg?" Thor asked, a slight touch of venom sprinkled over his words. Loki came up behind him, peering over his shoulder nervously. He hid a bit when he saw the red giant glaring at him. Thor moved in front of the pale man, shielding him from the hard fix that man was giving him from the road.

"Your father asked me to find you." Volstagg answered, going around the garden to get to him. Fandral and Hogun too got off their horses while Fenrir and Sif watched from their steeds.

_So this is the sorcerer who has caught my brother's heart... _Sif thought.

_Ah, he is beautiful. Fandral did not exaggerate in the slightest._ Fenrir commented mentally.

_He's cast a spell on Thor! That's the only reason why the Prince of Asgard could love such a lowly man. _Volstagg growled angrily in his mind.

_What a quaint little house and garden! It fits him so well! Why, how has Thor not brutishly wrecked these delicate plants? Such divine beauty surrounds this pleasant creature. _Fandral practically skipped to the side door, lost in his inner-ramblings.

"Thor, you must return home instantly! What if rumors spread that you are... You are-" Volstagg choked on the words. "That are you bedding that man!" He finally blurted out, face nearly as red as his fiery beard.

Thor's eyes opened wide in shock, but then he started to laugh. Loki had disappeared from sight, retreating back inside his house, feeling he had no right to be in Thor's present company now. He spied the Princess from a window, looking on with interest. She looked tired, but held herself regally. Something about the way she sat awkwardly in her royal garb suggested she was unaccustomed to wearing it. _How odd. If I remember correctly, she is Thor's sister and has been raised a Princess her entire life. Why should she feel ill at ease in her clothing? _He pondered.

Then he noticed an ornate sword scabbard hanging from her hips and the way her eyes surveyed the land_. Ah, a warrior Princess._ Loki realized with a smile. _It only makes sense that she would too be trained in fighting. _He said to himself, stepping to the side as her vision turned towards the window. Hidden safely from anyone's view he sat down in the corner of his book-less room, hearing the garbled conversation Thor and his acquaintances were engaged in.

"I have not bedded him, you fool." Thor laughed merrily. Volstagg let out a sigh of relief while Fandral just rolled his eyes in disbelief. "May we meet your lover?" He asked, a charming smile spreading on his handsome face.

"He is not my lover." Thor growled. Fandral put his hands up in an act of surrender. "May we meet him?" He corrected himself.

"I'd rather not expose him to all of my friends' brute behavior just yet." Thor chuckled. Fandral made a sound in protest while Hogun looked slightly offended before his face went back to its neutral state. Sif slid off her horse, taking care with her clothes. Gliding as a Princess should, she swept down to the door and embraced her brother.

"I am glad you are alright. Please, may I meet him?" She asked, looking into her brother's eyes. Thor sighed. He couldn't refuse his sister's request. He also suspected that out of all of his friends gathered here, she would be the one with the most gentlest of manners. Besides Hogun, but that's because he only talked when he felt like it... Which was not often.

Taking his sister's hand, Thor led Sif through the hallways, finding Loki sitting in the corner of his book-less room, arms wrapped around his knees, head back against the wall with his beautiful green eyes closed. When they entered the room, Loki opened his eyes and rose.

"I am Sif, Thor's sister." Sif said, introducing herself without waiting for Thor to talk, holding a hand out to the sorcerer. Thor was unsure if Loki understood the gesture when the man in green hesitated and was about to interrupt and tell Sif so, but Loki bowed and placed his lips to the back of her hand before rising just as quickly as he had executed the motion.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Sif. Your brother has spoken much about you. I am Loki." He said, offering a small smile, but only to be courteous. When he had kissed her hand, his green eyes had seen a dozen small scars around the knuckles and thumb. Probably from training. "How long have you been sword-fighting?" He asked.

Both of the royal siblings blinked in surprise. "Uhm... For nearly five summers." Sif answered, wondering if her brother had trusted Loki enough to tell about a woman training in fighting. Thor was surprised however because he hadn't.

"Loki, how did you know that?" He asked. The sorcerer smiled at him softly. "Thor, I saw the scars on her hands, the sword from her waist, and the pride in your eyes at having such a strong sister. I believe only a fool would think the Princess is not as lethal on the battlefield as her brother." He explained, reaching out a hand to Thor's forearm. As their skin made contact, Sif saw the love sparkle in Thor's eyes and how Loki's smile reflected nothing but adoration.

"You notice much, Loki. However, we do not speak of my training in fighting." Sif interjected, just slightly hating to break the tender moment between the two. "Why is that?" Loki asked, confused. Thor sighed, moving to stand closer next to Loki. "Because, unfortunately, women engaging in fight is not looked upon kindly in Asgard." He said.

"I do not understand." The other replied, looking up at Thor. "In Asgard, women are not viewed upon as warriors or even suitable to make major decisions. Men rule over everything- their homes, families, and especially their women. Women are meant to stay indoors and perform the various household tasks that are required of them. If they are of higher status, then they may not have to perform these tasks themselves, but they are still to remain humble and obedient." He explained. "Luckily, my father is quite open-minded and when Sif expressed her desire to join me in my training, he agreed." Thor added with a fond smile towards his sister, who beamed back.

"That is why we do not speak of my ability with the sword." Sif finalized. Loki nodded, but was still confused.

"My books spoke of women differently." He said quietly, before looking at the entryway to the room with wide eyes, a scowl tugging at his lips. Hogun, Fenrir, Volstagg, and Fandral were all gathered at the door, quite literally piling on top of each other to get a look at the sorcerer who Thor had been house guest to for the past few days.

"Oh honestly!" Thor exclaimed as they all came into the room now that they had been found out. Fandral stepped forward cautiously, then with a graceful flourish and an elegant bow, he greeted Loki. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Loki. I am Lord Fandral, and I am also engaged to the most beautiful woman in the land-" Looking at Sif he smiled as charmingly as ever. "Princess Sif. Thor and I are to be brothers-in-law!" He exclaimed happily. Loki considered him coldly, jaw jutting out slightly as he fixed a glare on him. Fandral's smile dropped as the frosty gaze held him.

"Do you think women belong in the house as if they were mere servants?" Loki asked, his voice like sharp daggers of ice. Thor's and Sif's eyes widened in horror. "N-No! Of course not! I've always encouraged Sif in her training!" Fandral stuttered out, absolutely frightened by how vicious Loki had become. Instantly, the sorcerer's features softened again and he smiled. "Oh, good. Then her Royal Highness is marrying someone good." He said.

"Please, call me Sif." The Princess insisted. She felt as if she were a stranger to anyone who said that, and she certainly did not want to be a stranger to Loki. The man in green nodded his head in understanding. Fandral was shaking, so Sif took him out of the room to comfort him. Secretly, she was glad Fandral was frightened by other- it would ensure her handsome fiance would not be tempted to flirt any further, not that Thor would have allowed it, but Fandral hardly listened to anyone.

"I think I speak for all when I say it was so entertaining to see you intimidate my brother." Fenrir said, taking a moment to step forward and bow curtly. "I am Fenrir, Fandral's younger brother." He introduced himself, taking all of Loki in with his eyes before stepping away. Thor sighed. Apparently his friends no longer cared that he had wished Loki to stay only his for a while yet.

"This is Volstagg, and that is Hogun, Loki. They're my friends from my childhood." He said, gesturing first to the bearded giant, then to the silent man. Loki's eyes narrowed slightly at Hogun's appearance. He was certainly the most exotic looking out of all of them in regards to facial structure. As for hair color, Fenrir over-rode Volstagg due to his age, but to height, the red-haired man trumped everyone, including Thor. "You're not from Asgard originally, or at least, your family is not." Loki stated as he looked at Hogun.

"Thor, your lover is quite rude." Volstagg growled. Just as Thor was about to argue with the giant, Hogun raised a hand. "You are not from Asgard either." He said. Loki's mouth twitched into a sly smirk. Hogun returned the same look. "I like you." Hogun said with a small amount of enthusiasm and then turned to go check on Fandral. The other three men in the room looked somewhat shocked at this exchange. Hogun never stated his feelings. He never smiled unless inebriated.

"You are a most bewitching character." Fenrir exclaimed incredulously.

"Thor, we need to leave now. His Majesty wants you back home immediately." Volstagg brusquely interrupted. The Prince looked at him and sighed, tired of having to deal with the man's defensive behavior. "No, I am not going." He said, rubbing his face before looking from Loki to Volstagg, then back again, this time smiling at the sorcerer.

"It is the King's order!" Volstagg thundered, face becoming beet red again. "Oh hush now, Volstagg, we all know the King declared no such thing." Fenrir interjected. The blonde looked at the redhead pointedly, while the ravenette looked on curiously, and the silver-headed man just rolled his eyes. "Oh, what does it matter, you just need to c-"

"Do not tell me what I need to do, Volstagg! We may be friends from so long ago, but do not forget who I am!" Thor roared at him, causing all in the room to flinch. Loki looked worriedly at his one and only loved one, who was now glaring madly at his friend, anger evident all over his face. "Forgive me for interrupting," He said softly, placing a hand on Thor's shoulder, turning him so they could look into one another's eyes. "Mayhap it is time for you to return home now, Thor. You may visit me again, but if your father wishes you to be home, then you must go. It is not right for the future King of Asgard to waste his precious time. He must learn how to devote his time to his all subjects, not just a few select ones and himself."

Volstagg made a sound of protest, then realized Loki was supporting him in trying to get Thor to return to the castle. "See, even your magic-user lover knows sense, Thor. Come home now." He said, trying to convince Thor it was best. Fenrir raised an eyebrow.

"You can use magic?" He asked of Loki, who nodded. "You must show me!" Fenrir exclaimed, then faltered as Thor turned and wrapped a protective arm around the man in green. "That is, if you are not inconvenienced by it." He added.

Just as the other opened his mouth to reply, Fandral, apparently having recovered from shock, burst back into the room with a flourish of his cape. "I say, we must all go to my estate. Loki, you must join us there too. The lady and I have not celebrated our engagement with all of my company at home." Fandral suggested, being as flamboyant as usual. Sif appeared behind him, smiling, followed by Hogun, who looked as nonchalant as always.

Thor thought about it for a moment._ While I enjoy the beautiful, private luxury Loki has been able to provide me, I do miss those parties. Loki has never been to a party before, why not take him to a classic Asgardian style one? It's not a royal one, so it will not be too overwhelming, even if his present company is royal, but I think he might like it. He'll get to eat all sorts of food.._

"Fandral, my dear brother-in-law-to-be! You are fantastic! Yes, I shall join you!" He proclaimed, walking and grabbing the sides of Fandral's face happily, kissing the man on either side of the cheek. They both laugh jovially. "Loki, would you like to come too?" Sif asked, knowing Thor most definitely would want the enchanting man there. Loki was silent for a few minutes, turning to look out at his garden. Closing his eyes, he worked on the spell that would duplicate himself. Two popped out of the air, standing next to his left side, dressed in tan leggings and green tunics.

The men and woman looked at him in awe, while the Prince smiled pridefully. "Is that a yes, loved one?" He asked quietly as he came to the real Loki, holding one of his hands to his lips. Loki smiled and nodded.

"Well, let me fetch my horse and off we go!" Thor roared happily. Volstagg was about to open his mouth when Hogun pulled him to the side. "Thor is happy. We are near Fandral's estate anyways. We can send the King a messenger when we arrive to tell of Thor's safety. However, we do not tell him about Loki." Hogun whispered harshly, tired of Volstagg dampening the mood. They glowered at each other for a moment before Volstagg let the tension in his body go. "Oh, alright."

A few moments later, all the horses were saddled and mounted again. Loki's phantoms waved them off from the garden as the group set off at a nice, steady pace. Loki was still unused to the feeling of a horse, so he held the front of the saddle nervously. They traveled with lighthearted conversation for a bit before all fell silent. In the silence, Fenrir looked over to the nervous sorcerer and smiled.

"Will you show us all your magic now? Well, besides that impressive display, can you do anything else?" He asked, referring to Loki duplicating himself.

Loki nodded, face turning slightly pink in embarrassment. He was feeling shy, but he spoke in the old language. From his outstretched hand, a small flower began to grow tall, bloom, and then wither away and die. The chant he recited was one that told of life beginning anew, living, and then dying. The classical sequence of life, and an ancient, but simple tale.

Sif and Volstagg both cried silently as his recitation grew somber, while Fenrir felt sick with worry, Fandral with guilt, and Thor with utter sadness. Hogun looked grim, and the servants behind them burst out into tears. The horses slowed their pace, and drooped their heads. The birds stopped chirping and instead began to trill cries of alarm.

As the last petal fell, the tune of the "song" changed, slowing, but picking up in pitch. It sounded like bells ringing in the distance and smelled as if a rainstorm had just ended. It sounded exciting, but frightening. Loki was singing to them the very sound of hope in the ancient language.

When it ended, all was silent.

Loki dropped his head, afraid he had done something to offend.

Volstagg, who was riding next to him and Thor, reached a large hand over and placed it over one of his white ones. "Thank you... That was absolutely lovely."

The smile Loki smiled was gorgeous, mesmerizing everyone, while Thor just smiled, looking ahead at the road.

_I've found someone truly extraordinary._

Soon, the conversation picked back up, mostly remarks on how beautiful Loki sang or how they felt. While Loki was happy, he couldn't help a pout that fell upon his lips as he slumped back against Thor.

_I never got to eat the pudding._

* * *

__**A/N:** OHMIGAWD I WROTE THIS QUITE QUICKLY DIDN'T I? I actually hunkered down and was like "Okay, yakisoba- U GAWT DIS" and so, as a result of you reading this only 2 days after the last chapter was published, yes, I would say I got dis.

I wanted to make it clear I wrote this while listening to a mix of My Little Pony songs (This Day Aria & Smile Smile Smile), The Titanic (Never let go!), The Princess Diaries 1 & 2, and a whole crap load of sappy love songs. Oh, and some classical piano pieces by Mozart, Chopin, Handel, Schubert, and Brahms. Cause that's how I roe (get it? Cause I'm half-Japanese so I roe instead of roll!)

Anygays, I really really wanted to thank all of you for your reviews. Guys, we're almost at 100! This is so exciting! NEVER, IN THE HISTORY OF MY FANFIC WRITING CAREER, HAVE I EVER GOTTEN 100 COMMENTS/REVIEWS (I started out on LJ, so I would always say "leave the 3 C's: comments, critique, and cookies!" Doesn't really work here though...) So I really really want to thank all of you guys.

And not to sound like I'm bribing you guys or anything but uhhhh... If we can get this just a little bit past 100 reviews, I promise to add in some o' dat Thorki smexay action y'all seem to be dying for.

And even if we don't get this past 100 reviews (which we probably will because, not to sound like a pretentious, self-righteous, hoitty-toitty writer, but you guys leave reviews in amazing hordes, so... Yeah. Don't doubt this'll get past 100) I'm still adding that action in there because the plot cannot move along without it.

Yeah.

I said it.

Not that you guys actually will know what it means till later.

Usually, by now, I give away all that I was planning to write in my story, but I haven't done that this time! I've been able to keep my big fat mouth shut. I love watching you guys roll around in your reviews wondering what will happen next.

I must apologize for any mistakes or whatever in this chapter. Also if the actions the characters do seem choppy or repetitive, it's because I seriously suck huge Thor balls (is that a bad thing?) at those sort of descriptions.

Oh, and I am literally, as I am typing this, talking to one of my friends about how I look at other's writing and then mine and it's like "Their writing those super cool sparkle-covered dry macaroni pictures you make in first grade, and mine are those shitty little ball-point pen shitscribbles you doodle during Mormon church", and then she blurts out this to me:

"YOU ARE THE MACARONI. YOU ARE THE GODDAMN SPARKLES THAT COVERS THOSE DRY LITTLE CRUNCHY PASTA PIECES OF MAGIC. SO SHUT UP AND FEEL THE GOOD WRITER IN YOU BECAUSE SHE IS ONE SEXY AND SWAGGY MOTHERFUCKER." I love this girl so much. She's my best friend and my sister from another mister. I would take a bullet for her and endure tentacle rape if it would save her. THAT'S LOVE RIGHT THERE.

No offense to those who are Mormon. My fave grandma is Mormon.

I missed you guys, so I typed a lot.

I'll go now.

Love you!

yakisoba-chan~


	9. Chapter 9: Carnation

The party was wonderful. Loki had been able to amuse the various guests with small bits of magic. He even sang something in the ancient language for the entire party- of course it was much more cheerful compared to the one he had recited during the journey from his house to Fandral's estate. He had not only managed to mesmerize Thor's friends, but all of the high-ranking lords, earls, dukes, and counts that were in attendance to the engagement party.

"Loki, try this." Thor said several times, handing him a small cup of diluted wine, or a serving of fish that flaked perfectly, and a bowl of hearty soup. "The chefs here make some of the best pudding." He said as he slid him a bowl filled with it. "We've been trying to convince Fandral to let us trade chefs to no avail." He laughed, watching Loki smell it and sigh softly.

He tasted a small spoonful and couldn't help the moan that slipped from his mouth. Thor's heart stopped as Loki ate more, similar sounds emitting from him. "I still wish I had been able to eat what you prepared for this afternoon." Loki commented, the spoon resting against his bottom lip. Distracted by his lips, Thor unconsciously licked his. "It's not as wonderful as what you're eating now." Thor promised him.

Several more lusty moments occurred throughout the feast. Fandral kissing Sif passionately, or Loki unknowingly making Thor (and a few others) drool, and even Hogun daringly making a lewd pass at one of the pretty serving women. It was fun.

Sif stood and invited Loki to dance. She completely ignored all Thor had been trying to say as she led the man in green to where the musicians played. When she tried to do one of the dances the band was playing, she saw Loki was at a complete loss as what to do and foolishly remembered he knew nothing of their customs though he had lived his life in Asgard. Fenrir saw how hopeless Sif was in trying to teach Loki the steps ("No, Loki, your right foot first... No, you don't step on your dance partner's foot."), he had the band play a traditional waltz and swept in, taking over Loki's dance instruction while Fandral went to his fiancé.

"There, there. Just follow me. We may not be dancing correctly, but it is a party. We shall do as we please." Fenrir said, smiling at the red-faced Loki. Said red-faced man stepped on Fenrir's foot. "Oh my! I am so sorry!" Loki tried to stop dancing, but Fenrir just laughed and continued to lead him around the room. Loki smiled nervously as he passed Thor, the blonde winking at him from his seat beside a very drunken Volstagg and nearly as intoxicated Hogun.

"Maybe you two should retire?" Thor suggested. Hogun nodded and Volstagg laughed as the smaller man helped him stand up. "I would do so many naughty acts upon her body!" He blurted out, pointing to a maid. The girl flushed red and disappeared, while the whole party couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter. The two drunk friends hobbled off with the help of a guiding servant. Thor watched as they went, leaning back on the table to turn his gaze upon the one he now called his beloved.

Loki had abandoned the dancing and was now talking to one of the musicians who was not playing as the main music was now composed of drums and the fiddle. The cellist was showing off what appeared to be his pride and joy. Loki marveled at the fine shine the polished wood gave off in the light. "I've read about cellos and how they're made. I've always wondered what they sounded like!" Loki exclaimed, his hand running lightly against the wood. The cellist looked pleased and played a small sample of music for Loki, who closed his eyes, very much showing he was swept away by the sound.

"Oh, how beautiful!" He cried when the musician stopped. "May I play? My book showed me how, but I've never been able to." He asked, his green eyes shining brightly with want. The man looked surprised. "Oh, well I suppose it's alright. Just don't hurt my precious cello. She requires a lot of care." He said, handing the bow over to Loki who sat, holding the cello properly.

Closing his eyes and he felt the strings under his fingers, he recalled a section of sheet music he had read in the cello book. It was sad and somber, yet he remembered humming the tune to himself and fell in love with it instantly. The room quieted as soon as Loki strung the first long low note. It hung in the air, before it was replaced with sadder, higher wailing notes. Loki's fingers moved expertly along the fingerboard while his bow strung across the bridge, producing gorgeous music.

The cellist beside him clapped a hand over his mouth, tears falling from his eyes as he heard the most beautiful sounds coming from his precious cello. The sorcerer's body swayed slightly as the song fastened, then slowed. Finally, it ended. He paused, eyes still closed, reveling in the moment when he had felt so connected with music, a subject he had always a fondness for. Then the clapping started and the beautiful illusion of silence was shattered. He opened his eyes and saw the musician clapping with a big, wordless smile upon his face. The other guests caught on too, Thor standing to clap the loudest for his loved one.

"How splendid! That can not have been your first time to play the cello." The cellist exclaimed.

"I was honest. I have never before touched or played a cello. I have not played any instrument before." Loki answered, a small smile coming to his mouth as the rest of the musicians began to gather around him, showing him their instruments, wondering if he could make beautiful music on them as well. He played a gorgeous rustic piece on the harp, whistled a delightful jig with a flute, made women swoon as he swept a bow over the strings of a violin, and played a strangely catchy series of rhythmic beats on the large hand drum. The guests were enjoying dancing freely to his music, and even Thor had to get up once or twice to spin around with Sif and a few drunken duchesses and baronesses.

He noticed, however, when Loki managed to somewhat hide a yawn behind a pale hand. Striding over, he carefully plucked Loki from the crowd of admirers he had amassed within a few minutes. If they had not been impressed by his magic and singing, they were now.

"Shall we go to bed?" He asked him quietly. The magician nodded. Smiling, he held him in his arms as he went over to Fandral. "My good friend, we thank you so much for the wonderful festivities, but this one needs to retire to bed, as do I." Thor said.

"Ah, yes. That was a beautiful display of skill, oh fair sorcerer." Fandral commented the sleepy man dashingly. Loki bowed his head sleepily in thanks. "Now, about sleeping arrangements. I think a room near Thor would be to your liking?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "That will be unnecessary. Loki and I have taken to sleeping in the same bed. One room shall suffice. We wouldn't want another one of your numerous guests to be without a bed tonight, do we?" Thor smiled at his friend. Fandral shared that smile, while Sif looked on with both intrigue and a roll of her eyes.

"Annar will take you to your room." Fandral motioned towards a young, pale servant with pure white hair. He bowed to Thor and Loki. "Come and tell me at once when they are situated." Fandral said quickly to the servant. He nodded and stood. Loki's eyes flashed as he noticed the yellow ones of Annar. When they met, Annar's eyes hardened while Loki's seemed to shine. The moment was all but a second before Annar murmured a small "Follow me", taking them to the third floor of Fandral's great estate, far from the noise of the party and far enough where drunken lovers would not disturb them.

Opening the door to an ornate suite, Annar, led them inside, closing it softly behind him as he whisked around the room, going to the wardrobe briefly before offering to help Loki into his night gown.

"Follow me." The servant said to the sorcerer while the Prince took off his own clothes and dressed in his sleeping gown himself. In the private changing room the was situated beside the bathing chambers, Loki began to remove his tunic. The servant bowed and began to unlace Loki's boots, looking at the ground.

"I know you." Loki softly said. Annar continued his motions as if he had not heard anything. "Why do I know you, Annar?" Loki asked, looking straight ahead at the door of the changing room, admiring its cloth door that was threaded with several depictions of animals, especially birds. The white-haired man didn't answer as he pulled the boots off and helped Loki take his leggings off. As he slipped the sleeping gown over the other's head, Annar whispered in his ear.

"I am from your past. I am from the dark depths of which you were never to see again. I have come for you."

Loki froze as sharp teeth grazed against his left ear. "My past... Tell me." He demanded quietly, feeling the need to summon magic. Annar chuckled a raspy laugh. "Your magic will be of no use against me. You've only learned trivial magic, magic that would not help you procure truth or inflict fear upon one such as myself." He moved around the man to face him, hands coming up to tie the opening of his night gown. His shockingly yellow eyes gazed into Loki's own green

ones. The sorcerer grimaced. Something about Annar's eyes was wrong.

"You never change." He said with a smirk, before regaining his servant-attitude. "Your bed awaits you, Master Loki." Annar opened the door, gracefully waiting for Loki to walk out before closing it again. Thor, who didn't notice the stiffness in Loki's movements, smiled at the sorcerer from the bed.

"Goodnight, your Highness, Master Loki." The servant bowed, exiting through the servant's door that was hidden in the far corner of the room.

* * *

"My Lord, his Royal Highness and Master Loki have gone to bed." Annar reported, bowing with a hand to his chest. Fenrir, who was sitting next to Fandral, smiled at his brother. "I figure you're up to a small game of hide-and-spy." Said the blonde one. Grinning, the silver-headed man and blonde man took off from the party, leaving Princess Sif with Baroness Rona.

They raced up several flights of stairs, then to the back of the estate where they entered the servants' halls. Edging quietly down, they found the door they wanted, opening and entering it as quickly as possible. The room it let into was small, hardly big enough for the two grown men to have little more than an inch or two to spare each to move around. Huddling in front of it's only light source, they looked through the small grates into the room Thor and Loki shared. They were gazing from the "air vents" from across the room, but still had a clear view of the bed and its inhabitants.

"I'll never get used to knowing that our own servants can spy on us at anytime like this." Fenrir muttered, letting out a silent "oof!" as Fandral elbowed him in the ribs, signaling him to be quiet.

* * *

Loki, still somewhat shaken due to his encounter with an alleged person from his past, slipped into the bed, right into Thor's waiting arms. The princeling had opened the doors to the balcony, allowing a cool breeze to roll into their moonlit room. Shivering, Loki adjusted the cotton duvet, pulling it up over his shoulders. "Did you have fun?" Thor asked, the scent of wine heavy on his breath. He had drank too much to be sober, but not enough to be overly intoxicated- just enough to give him a pleasant in-between buzz.

"Yes. This was a very enjoyable experience for me." Loki answered, trying to steady his voice, yet somehow those yellow eyes, so yellow they were like gold, were bothering him. Annar had said he was from his past, but Loki couldn't remember anything after waking up in his stone house. While the sorcerer tried to unravel his past in his head, Thor's slightly drunken hands began to course up and down Loki's exposed thighs, pulling up his sleeping gown.

"You looked so beautiful when you were dancing." He whispered, kissing his ear, then his neck. Those soft, fluttery kisses distracted the sorcerer, who let out a hitched whimper. "Let me pleasure you." Thor requested. He hesitated as the Prince straddled him, kissing his neck again. Placing his hands on Thor's shoulders, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Please, Loki." The Prince begged, kissing him on the lips again. Loki kissed him, then laid back, silently giving Thor permission.

Undoing the tie on the sorcerer's nightgown, the Prince reached down, pulling it up and off. His eyes hungrily took in every inch of exposed skin, licking his lips, suddenly overcome with a ravenous desire to lick and bite every part of Loki. Blue eyes swept over his body, looking down to see Loki's manhood. It wasn't small, or even average. Thor felt slightly worried that this virgin man was going to outrank him in both length and width, but he had yet to see how big his love was when fully hardened.

Slipping off his own sleeping gown, he reached a hand down an strokes himself, groaning, eyes closing at the nice sensation. Loki just watched from under him with widened eyes. Pulling back one of his large hands, he spit into a few times, then spread it over Loki's flaccid penis. The man cried out when he started to stroke him, hands coming down instantly as if to stop him, but Thor wouldn't allow that.

"Th-Thor! That's dirty! Don't touch me there!" Loki cried out, face flushing as the stroking brought on a strange sensation. "It's natural, Loki. When we make love, I'll have to enter you from someplace even dirtier." Thor chuckled, watching with amazement as Loki, if what he said about never once being aroused was true, hardened for the first time. "But it feels stran- ooooh." Loki sighed as the princeling's ministrations to his member sent thrills up his spine and goosebumps along his body.

Leaning forward, the blonde latched onto a nipple, suckling for a moment, enjoying Loki's surprised gasp before biting down hard enough to elicit another sound. The sorcerer didn't want to ask what the Prince had meant- all he wanted was more of the titillating feelings he was getting. So, as always, he experimented a bit. He released his grasp on Thor's hand and instead thrusted up into his grasp, a moan jumping out of his throat. It had felt so good!

The Prince smiled, looking down as he stroked the sorcerer. As pre-cum leaked out, he moved down the other's body and licked it off the top of his cock. Loki's body jolted as Thor took more of his manhood into his mouth. It was wet, warm- it was wonderful.

"Ah!" Loki screamed, orgasm ripping through his body. Thor was surprised at how fast his love had came, but swallowed everything appreciatively, stroking himself to the moans and pants the other one was releasing. A minute later, Thor himself was releasing all over the sheets, groaning Loki's name while the sorcerer laid on the bed, exhausted.

_I think that is enough arousal for one night, _Thor mused, kissing the inside of Loki's thighs softly, his scruffy cheek scratching the smooth skin there. The man lifted his head to see Thor's lips caressing the skin of his legs. The tender touches made Loki blush, his white skin turning pink again. "Thank you." He croaked, a hand reaching down to thread his hand through the thick, shiny blonde locks. A knowing smile came to the other's face as he moved to kiss the top of his thighs, moving up, placing the touches along his left thigh to his hip bone, pausing to suck lightly.

Loki felt calmed, knowing that these actions were meant to relax him, show him he was appreciated. The Prince continued to move his way up till he kissed Loki's lips fully, a sound coming deep from his throat as he kissed back. "I've never had a wonderful intimate moment such as this." He confessed, arms coming up, resting either elbow beside Loki's head, kissing him again. "You're beautiful... And I desire you." He continued, showering more love and compliments upon him as he went.

"I desire you too." Loki replied, trying to show it by letting his hands run delicate patterns on his back, swirling and twirling his fingers about. Shivering under his touches, Thor closed his eyes, laying his body on top of Loki's. "I am glad." He breathed.

Emerald eyes opened wide as the wet feeling of Thor's cock on his stomach was felt. "What is the white liquid? Is it the semen?" He asked, pushing on him to see it. "Se...men?" Thor asked confusedly. "Oh, you mean my seed." He chuckled, wondering where Loki could have gotten such a strange word for it. "You released some too." He said as he was flipped over, the magician's lithe body climbing onto his muscular one.

"But I don't have an- oh my!" Loli exclaimed when he realized the reason as to why he hadn't seen his semen. Thor smiled, loving the shocked look the other wore, straddling his hips, his seed clinging to both of them. Knowing it would make the other flush terribly, he licked his lips, smacking them as if he had just drank something delicious. The mortified look Loki gave him was priceless as he sat up to embrace the other. "Lay back; I will fetch a cloth to clean us with." He said, getting up, leaving Loki on the bed.

The sorcerer lay back, closing his eyes, drifting off the moment his head hit the pillow. Thor came back with a warm wet linen, smiling as he tenderly washed his body, then his own, pulling the man close before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Fenrir let out a breath, looking to his brother. Fandral too let out a huge breath.

"I do believe that is the kindest I've ever seen Thor act to one who is neither his sister or mother." Fandral commented.

"Indeed." Came Fenrir's reply as the two turned and left.

* * *

**A/N:** DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Lemme say right now that I was listening to Rachmaninoff's Vocalise cello piece when writing Loki's part. I have never played cello before, but I think it is a lovely instrument. Oh, and as for whenever Loki sings/talks in his ancient language there is only one piece of music I ever hear when I read/write those parts and it's the Ashes of Dreams -Aratanaru- song from the NieR soundtrack. It's so gorgeous. Anything from the soundtrack would be pretty good background music to listen to while reading this. Or ANY Florence + The Machine song.

Now, I hope you're all happy with the "smut" scene. You guys have to be kidding me if you think I'd actually write a full out sex scene with Loki being such a virgin *laughs hysterically* Omigawd, that's cute, really. That's cute. No, I feel Loki is much too innocent. And TBH, I have not written a smexy scene like that for a good year. Oh, and I'm also a virgin so IDK what happens during sex. Do you like... Like.. Is there a magic button or what?

Oh, btw, what did you think of Annar? I got his name from a baby names website and it was filed under Norse names, so that oughta be good enough for ya. I felt this Feels Soup needed to thicken into a Feels Stew. It went from smelling a little mysterious (like the food in your school cafeteria- it tastes good, but you can't be sure of what it's made out of) and fragrant with a little love and cutesy-feelings and now it smells slightly more dangerous, threatening, like sex-sweat, and a tiny bit of humor.

I'm going to do my best to upload another chapter really soon because I may be busy from Wednesday till Sunday, and maybe even Monday, which would result in you guys going without a chapter for a bit. I'm supposed to be visiting a sick family friend and then hopefully going camping with one of my best buds.

To those of you who were frustrated by Volstagg's dickish behaviour, I wanna let you guys know he's not the bad guy here. I just had to make him that way for the sake of moving the plot along. Trust me, I hated writing him that way.

My BBF who told me I am a sexy, swaggy motherfucker helped with the smutty scene to make it flow better for you guys. She's my "sexpert" so I naturally went to her for help. Send thanks and items for sacrificial worship to me and I'll send it her way. She deserves it. She's the beta a writer could ask for.

I want to thank all of you for help me break the 100 reviews line! That is so fantastic and I love all of you. I think I got like 20 reviews this chapter, but IDK IDC CAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL NO MATTER WHAT! GAH I AM SO HAPPY. Thank you so much for sticking with me for the duration of the 9 chapters so far. I cannot wait to write for you the rest of this story *cough**cough*

Love,

yakisoba :D

PS: If any of you have seen Tom Hiddleston x Nutella floating around on tumblr *cough*tomblr*cough* uhm... That so was not me writing that. Errr... So not me... *cough*itwasmeandi'mdamnproudofit*cough*

PPS: Long author's note is long because Tom.


	10. Chapter 10: Anemone

Chilly morning air had Annar gripping his cloak closer as he walked to the garden that resided on the estate's third floor. Quietly opening the door, he slid in, closing it behind him. Now that he was outside, he saw how dark it was. The birds were not chirping, and sun had not yet begun to rise.

Of course he had no problem seeing where he was going as his yellow eyes flashed. Walking with purpose, he made his way past the ornate benches and large beds of dirt that held gorgeous, decadent flowers, trees, and other plants. He walked on through the labyrinth of greenery till he reached it. His hand flew towards the solitary orangey red flower, its center black. Grasping its stem, he pulled and held it up, gazing at it with his liquid gold eyes.

"Undying love... Surrounded by hate and death." He murmured, placing it among a small bouquet of black poppy flowers.

Annar stood, still as can be, looking at the bouquet of blossoms. When the birds began to chirp, he turned, cloak sweeping up with his movements as he went to go deliver the bouquet.

* * *

Loki was sitting in a study he had found upon wandering. The books there were strange. No enchantments, no scientific books, nothing. Most were records of trade, family ancestry, and money. There were books that held interesting and detailed accounts of the history and travel of Asgard, but those were few and far.

The sorcerer had just settled with the only fairy tale book in the entire study, comfortably situating himself on a thickly cushioned, richly embroidered, soft-cloth covered chair when the door opened to the study. A flash of white hair alerted him, causing him to stand instantly.

"You still rise with the sun." Annar commented, dressed in clothes made for travel.

"Are you going somewhere?" Loki asked coldly.

The pale man just smiled at him, moving to finger an elegant map of Asgard. "Why would I tell you?" Annar replied, citron eyes sweeping up and down the map, taking in all of the details of the land quickly. Loki stood awkwardly still. _He really has no reason to tell me, does he? _He thought to himself, setting the fairy tale down on chair.

The movement made Annar's head whip towards him, eyes narrowing at the book as a smirk came to his colorless lips. "So, they made you into some sort of scholar this time. Well, that is much easier to deal with than a soldier, and much more fun than a baker." He remarked, his raspy laugh echoing through the quiet study.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, quietly and slowly, his voice taking a hard edge. "It is nothing you need concern yourself with." Dismissed the white-haired man.

Instead of pushing for answers, the sorcerer studied the elusive man.

He had high cheek bones, a thin nose bridge, and eyebrows that could convey emotion- but it seemed Annar had either no emotion or trained himself not to show it. His eyes were small, tapered at the outer and inner corners, but were wider near the middle, giving him an intense cat-eye effect. His eyelashes were white, and his lips the palest of pinks. There was no natural blush to his very hollow cheeks, and his chin had a very sharp point. Had he worn rouge, he could've been a very beautiful, but intriguing woman. In his natural state, he was only highly intriguing.

"Studying me? Finding my flaws? Determining any weakness on my part?"

Loki shook his head. "I was merely noting your facial features." He answered. _And through that, what sort of man you are,_ He whispered in his mind.

"And am I beautiful to you?" Annar asked of him quietly, moving closer to the sorcerer. "Because, you are most alluring." He breathed, their faces only mere inches apart.

"Why do I know you?" Loki asked, flinching when the other smiled. "I'm not going to tell you how or why." Annar hissed, eyes narrowing.

The two were so preoccupied with their intense gaze holding they didn't notice a flick of blonde at the slightly open door. Fandral watched with widened blue eyes as his servant and the mysterious, yet enchanting sorcerer had their eyes locked, only a few inches apart.

_No, he cannot be unfaithful to Thor. He cannot be like that plain courtesan... Jane, is that her name?_ Fandral gasped in his head. He spied, waiting to see what would happen.

Annar was the first to move away.

"I have matters to attend to, Loki. But, I shall be seeing you very soon." He said, pulling riding gloves out of a concealed pocket in his cloak. "Oh, do tell me- have you read the emerald-encrusted diary yet?" Asked the servant, sending a cocky grin to the man who stood awkwardly in front of the chair still.

_He knows about that book?_ Loki did not let any emotion surface to his face as he kept his stare cold and distant.

"Ah, so you haven't yet." Annar stated, tugging the leather onto his hands. He chuckled, looking back up at Loki.

"I shall see you soon." He said.

Fandral moved away from the door and hid behind a suit of armor quickly. The ghostly white servant whisked down the dark hallway, his ivory hair nearly glowing. Inside the study, the blonde lord heard a crash and instantly went to Loki's assistance.

The sorcerer had collapsed onto the floor, a hand on the chair, his other on his chest. He was trembling terribly, and his face was nearly as pale as Annar's own complexion.

"What happened, Loki?" Fandral asked incredulously, reaching out to help him into the chair. The sorcerer put both hands to his chest and tried to fold in on himself before the man in front of him grabbed his shoulders to hold him still. Loki let out a strangled noise, his breath catching in his throat.

"I-I want to go back to Thor." He requested, still choking on his breath. Fandral could only nod, grey concern clouding his blue eyes. When the sorcerer tried to rise, the lord just put his arms under his knees and back and carried him bridal style to the massive dining hall that the party had taken place in the night before. Thor wasn't there yet, but he bound to be. Sif and Fenrir looked at them in worry, the Princess standing to hold Loki's hand while Fenrir pulled out a chair for him. Fandral set him down softly, patting his shoulder before he instructed a maid to fetch him a linen and some tea.

Sif took the linen from the girl, using it to pat away the small beads of sweat that had broken out over the sorcerer's face. "Drink this, dear." She said quietly, holding the rim of the cup to his lips. She helped the ravenette drink the warm liquid before setting it on the table. Loki calmed down, his ability to breathe normally again stabilizing his breath and the color returned to his face.

Thor was walking into the banquet hall with Hogun and Volstagg, all three very much hungover from the previous night's drinking. Loki sat straight, inhaling deeply to make himself appear normal. The brothers and the Princess realized he did not wish to show his small lapse, so they said nothing and instead watched him with poorly masked concern.

The Prince smiled at his loved one, grimacing at the noise the chair made when a servant pulled it out for him. "Did you sleep well, my love?" He asked, leaning over to kiss Loki who responded back shyly, unaccustomed to showing such intimate affection in public. "Yes." He whispered when they parted, their lips still close. Thor hummed and kissed him again, leaning back when Loki pulled away to settle against his chair.

"I shall never drink again." Hogun muttered miserably, causing his non-hungover friends to laugh while his equally miserable companions inwardly cringed and vowed the same- although they knew they would drink like that again and regret it just as much.

The princeling held onto the sorcerer's pale hand, stroking the surface softly with his thumb as he relaxed, trying to drink his tea to calm his nausea.

His hand in Thor's grasp calmed Loki almost instantly. He knew his loved one was suffering from sort of side effects of intoxication, so he did not wish to bother him with his thoughts about Annar. His fear. Besides, it's my past. I should be able to figure it out on my own. Thor doesn't have to know my troubles. He's a prince and I am nothing but his subject... He does not need to be worried. Loki thought, viridian spheres falling to look at the intricate knot-work patterns that were carved into the table's rim.

"You're awfully quiet, my love." Thor commented, using a bit of strength to drag Loki's chair closer to his, again wincing at the sound it made. The movement startled his loved one, causing him to jump slightly. "I am just tired. May we retire to bed again? For only a little while?" Loki asked quietly, a light blush dusting his hollowed cheeks.

Smiling at the suggestion, the other nodded. He couldn't think of anything he would enjoy more than a cool bed with Loki cuddled up in his arms. Maybe they would kiss for a while, and maybe the sorcerer would allow him to slip a hand under his clothing to rub smooth skin. Yes, it sounded perfect and like the best thing to cure his hangover.

* * *

Loki's soft sighs filled the bedroom chamber. His head was tilted back against the pillow, allowing his Prince to kiss his neck here and there, sucking gently while his hands rubbed the exposed skin of luscious white thighs.

When they had returned back to the room, Thor had laid Loki on the bed, crawling on top of him, suddenly wanting to feel all of his body. After stripping him of his leggings, he had begun unlacing his own trousers, working his mouth around on the sorcerer's neck. He freed himself of boots, leather pants, and was now pulling off his tunic, as well as the green one of his loved one. "You possess a body that demands attention and pleasure." Thor whispered huskily.

The sudden charge of lust that rushed through him was apparent in the way his hands ran down Loki's body, feeling every curve, dip, muscle. He knew it was still much too soon to advance further into lovemaking. His fair sorcerer was much too unaccustomed to such touch and would be in pain or fearful- or worse, both. He decided this early afternoon would be one where he pleasured Loki with hand and mouth, making him release his seed several times. The beautiful one beneath him deserved every bit of pleasure Thor could give him, and by Æsirs above, the Prince swore to ensure his sorcerer would be lost in bliss.

As his moved down, lips caressing the soft skin, his mind suddenly took him back to his strange dreams of Loki, the way blue spread over his body, his eyes turning blood red, bumps and swirls rising up from his skin. He cautiously looked up to see if the sorcerer was showing any of these signs, but the only red was his cheeks, the only blue was the shadow created by the indigo gauzy curtains on the open balcony doors, and the only raised markings were goosebumps on his body as Thor's mouth titillated his senses. There was no rose, no frigid air, but Thor did not dare push it too far.

_I have a feeling making love to Loki when he is not fully ready could result in terrible consequences, _He kissed the insides of Loki's thighs again, watching as the motions aroused both him and his sorcerer.

_Maybe, in time, we shall become fully acquainted with each other's bodies. _Thor finalized, smiling as his loved one looked at him with an expression full of need and a bit of fear. A slightly shaky hand touched the fine golden hair of his Prince, waves of warmth and love radiating from both of them.

"Thor, please." He asked.

The Prince nodded in understanding.

* * *

Fenrir came around the large desk, looking under it as Fandral looked around the chair. There had to be a clue as to why Loki had chosen this study to meet Annar in, or maybe a hint as to why Annar had cornered Loki and scared him. Either was highly plausible, but they were unsure of which.

"So the poor dear just collapsed?" Sif asked, eyes looking over the books, to see if any had been disturbed. Fandral found a fallen book behind the heavy chair, picking it up, turning it over.

"Roses of Love: Fairy Tales for the Romantic." He read aloud, smiling. Loki was in love- but with who? To the best of his knowledge, Loki did not know anyone besides Thor, and through Thor, them. How could Loki fall for Annar so fast? The lord shook his head. There was no way someone could fall for such a strange person.

But Loki himself was very strange.

"Yes, he just fell down." Fandral confirmed. Fenrir took the heavy volume from him, setting it on the desk he was now leaning on. "I don't think we need to be concerned with Loki. It is Annar I am worried about." He said.

The blonde brother nodded. Sif looked at the ground, hands clasped in a princessly manner. "He is most queer." She added, recalling those shiver-inducing eyes, the pure white hair, and the ivory skin. "His name sounds familiar though... And I know I have never met him before he joined our staff a fortnight ago." The silver-headed brother commented, closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose to help him concentrate. "What say you, brother?"

Fandral was silent for a moment, leaning on the bookcase, comfortably next to where Sif stood. He looked lost in thought as he rubbed his mustache, contemplating the events of the past day and a half.

"Fenrir, my dear, I believe we have some studying to do. I swear I've read Loki's and Annar's names somewhere before. But not a word of this to Thor, or to Loki. And if we see Annar, he is to be under supervision. I would rather him not free of this estate."

* * *

Thor's blissful sleep was interrupted by a light tapping at the door. Loki awoke with a start, but the Prince gently pushed him back down. "I'll see who it is. Just rest, my love." He whispered, kissing him before slipping on a robe to answer the bed chamber's door.

Before him, dressed in gold armor, was Heimdall. Thor swallowed back his rage at the dark man's sudden appearance at the estate. It only meant one thing- Odin wanted him back at the castle and had sent his watchdog to do it. Thor didn't hate Heimdall, but he hated how the man always seemed to know what was going on or where someone was. Odin sent him to do all his biddings- especially when it came to dealing with Thor.

"You are displeased by my presence." Heimdall commented in his low, rumbling voice. Loki sat up to see who was there, and why his Prince's back had become stiff. His eyes focused on the man who was much taller than Thor. His skin was dark as night and his eyes as vibrant as polished copper. His armor was gold, and he looked quite menacing. His voice was very deep and rich.

"Father sent you to collect me." Thor sighed, not needing to even make it a question. The sorcerer slipped out of the bed, slyly maneuvering into a silk robe much like Thor's to avoid the tall man seeing any unnecessary skin. With his head tilted to the side, he drifted over to Thor, placing a hand on his tense back, rubbing gently to calm him. The princeling noticed Heimdall observing his loved one with hardened eyes and stepped in front of him protectively.

"The King demands your return at once." Heimdall said, still focused on Loki who only looked back with curiosity. "I am to escort you." He finished, brow furrowing slightly as he saw only plain, unadulterated curiosity splayed across the pale man's face. "Be ready to leave in an hour." He said, turning and marching down the hall.

The Prince sighed, turning around as he closed the door, embracing the man behind him, burying his face in his shoulder and neck. Loki reached up, holding his loved one to him. "Forgive me, but I must return home..." Thor apologized, kissing the bare skin, eyeing the small love bites he had given the magician on the back of his neck. The other shook his head, understand the Prince had his duties to attend to, and he had stayed away from them for far too long.

"I shall return you home." Thor declared, standing straight, flinging his robe to the side as he rummaged around the room, picking up their fallen clothes.

Loki also discarded the robe, but instead went into the dressing room where he had lain out an outfit earlier. Fandral had told him beforehand that he was free to take the clothes in the wardrobe home if he so desired. Loki had found a nice swishy day-robe that he liked. It wasn't like his usual garbing of green. Instead, it was a beautiful blue that reminded him of Thor's eyes. He donned it and came out, waiting for Thor to notice him. When he did, the sorcerer twirled, waiting for his love's approval with a smile.

"You've always looked gorgeous in green." Thor nodded, coming up to him. "I never imagined how you would look in blue." He admitted, lifting his chin up to kiss him softly. "Did Fandral give you that?" He asked, a hand touching the smooth cotton fabric. Loki nodded. "He gave me the entire wardrobe, but only if I wanted it." He explained.

"That is generous of him. Will you be wanting it?"

"There are a few items to my liking." Loki answered. Thor nodded.

"Then we shall pack them and a bit of food for the trip back to our homes."

* * *

Thor grasped Loki, kissing him ferociously before parting. They were on the path in front of Loki's house, Heimdall waiting up ahead for Thor to say goodbye to his lover.

"I will return shortly." Thor promised, engaging their lips passionately again.

Loki smiled in understanding. "I know." He replied, kissing him softly before stepping back to let Thor mount his horse again. The Prince waved at him and then rode off to catch up to Heimdall.

Loki watched as they went. holding the bundle of clothing to his chest as he went inside, nodding his thanks to his phantoms before dismissing them, not noticing how they looked at him with a panic in their eyes. The sorcerer hummed the tune he had played on the cello the night before, going to where he kept his clothes in a small room next to his bedroom.

Placing the clothes neatly in folded piles on his clothes shelves, he located an emerald-encrusted spine in the corner of the bottom, corner bookshelf. After murmuring the spell that released it from the book protection ward, he held it tenderly to his chest, opening it to see a beautifully illustrated picture of a bouquet of black poppies and a single red anemone on a page near the middle.

He had just finished observing the painting and was beginning to read the caption below it when he entered his room. The diary fell to the stone floor with a loud clap.

The bouquet sat upon his pillow, the red anemone burning brightly amidst the black.

Behind him, he felt a presence.

He did not need to turn to know who it was.

"Hello, _brother_."

* * *

**A/N:** How about that cliffhanger for you guys? Did you honestly expect me to be gone for so long and not give you a cliffhanger?

Anyways, BAD NEWS FIRST: Our friend died when we were visiting. Thankfully, not while we were there, but she died the day we were going to go back and say a final goodbye. Her funeral is this Saturday, so hopefully I can punch out a chapter for you guys.

GOOD NEWS IS: There are probably only 5 more chapters left of this story to write.

Oh? That's not good news? Well then.

So how'd you guys like Annar and Loki's interactions? Or how Fandral immediately was the one who rushed in to save our "damsel in distress"? I love Fandral, I honestly do. Can I ship myself and Fandral together? Like, can self-insertion in this case be alright? Because I totally think FanSoba sounds like a totes legi couple name.

Actually, that's a sucky couple name. **Someone make up a couple name for us and I'll_ insert you into my story_.** No joke. _You'll be there__._

YAKISOBA AND FANDRAL FOREVER.

Also, errr, I wasn't sure how to describe Heimdall since I don't really know his character. I hope I did alright.

I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews and lovely comments and faves and follows and omg... So much love. I can feel it. I can PHEEL it.

Oh, quick thing. Loki and Thor didn't have sex. I realize I sorta made it sound like they did, but they didn't. That's for the sequel. I MEAN, WHAT SEQUEL? SHIT, DID I SAY TOO MUCH?


	11. Chapter 11: Black Poppy

"Oh well now, look at this." Annar purred as he reached around Loki's long legs for the emerald encrusted diary. The sorcerer, too scared to move, watched helplessly as white, spidery fingers moved towards the spine. A loud snap echoed throughout the room, and the sizzle of ancient magic floated through the air. Annar pulled back his injured hand, standing up, chuckling. His breath swept over Loki's exposed nape, and soon his lips followed, kissing the skin softly. An involuntary shudder raced down his spine when the white man came to face him.

Molted gold met vibrant viridian in a harsh glare. A smile was stretched out on his horridly white face. "Tell me, brother," He hissed. "Has that damn fool made you his lover yet?"

Loki found his breath and answered him coldly. "I am Thor's loved one and he is mine."

Annar hissed something, but Loki had no time to decipher the dark dialect of the ancient language before he vision went black and he felt the ground hit his thin body

* * *

Fenrir ran back to Fandral, a panicked look in his eyes, a tan hand grasping the sword at his side.

"I cannot find Annar anywhere. I searched his chambers though. This is... This is most disturbing." Fenrir rushed his words, handing a piece of parchment to his brother, the page slightly crumpled from his running through the castle. The lord took it into his grasp, studying it with serious, blue-grey eyes before they widened as he realized what he was looking at.

It was Loki, drawn so clearly and so well, it looked as if it were a still of him taken from real life. But there was something dreadfully wrong with the drawing.

Loki had blue skin, with swirling raised patterns all over it. His robes were green, just like his eyes, except his eyes were red in this illustration. His brows were knit in despair and he was on his knees, hands raised up to grasp the fingers that held his raven locks in a tight grip. The pale fist was obviously Annar's, and a sword was in the other pale appendage, the blade pressed against Loki's neck, a trickle of red flowing down his collarbone. On the floor, scattered red rose petals surrounded the blue-skinned sorcerer. A white rose rested near his visible bare foot.

Fandral's hands began to shake in horror as he finally realized where he had heard Annar's and Loki's names.

* * *

Thor sulked on a step in the throne room. Odin looked at him from his spot on the balcony, hands clasped behind his back.

"Son, come here." He said gruffly to the sulking Prince. Thor got up begrudgingly, as he was terribly missing Loki. He'd just returned home, had already been yelled at by his father, while his mother had only looked at him questioningly. Of course, Heimdall had also told the King about Loki.

"Your lover," Odin began when the Prince had joined him. Thick arms crossed over a broad chest as Thor tried to physically and mentally brace himself for Odin's speech.

"He is strange. Sif told me of him after you left, you know. It is quite peculiar you went back to him." Odin spoke truthfully. He wanted to know more about this mysterious sorcerer.

"He is wonderful in so many ways. I envision living my life with him." Thor replied, not letting any of his defenses fall. "You'd have him as a courtesan? Your public whore?" Odin's words enraged the princeling whose neck was red from the heat that coursed through him.

"If you loved him you would not have him live a life like that. You will be married to a woman, Thor. If Loki had been able to give you a child, I would not have objection. Other than his birth. He is of royal blood? Or maybe carries a title?" Odin questioned.

"He knows nothing of his past." Replied the Prince curtly. The sun was beginning to set over Asgard, its' golden rays reaching long shadows over the land slowly. Odin mulled over the newly presented fact, watching the shadows grow longer, little by little. They did not speak anymore, allowing themselves to bask in silence and the sun's fading glory.

* * *

When Loki came to, his room was dark.

The moon was shining through, but there were many clouds in the sky, for it was not shining as brightly as it usually would.

The sorcerer groaned, his neck stiff. He stretched, finding that he was laying on his bed, unclothed. His hands were bound above his head, and his bottom was sore. He laid still, tears sliding down his face as he silently acknowledged what had happened to him. All was quiet, but then he heard rustling in one of the rooms near the back of the house. Slowly, he sat up, his weakened magic sizzling at the bindings on his wrists till they were gone. His body ached in various places, and it was oh-so painful to stand as he did. Making his way to the corner for his clothes, he pulled on his rarely-worn, long, swishy, green robes. They had many folds and embraced his bruised body gently.

He flinched as Annar entered the room, looking at him with great sorrow in his viridian eyes. He let out a small sound and walked slowly to sit in the chair next to his bed, holding his arms against his chest. The ghostly man looked at him, his gold orbs burning with not hate, but love. The sorcerer did not see it, as he was too tired, too hurt, too... His shoulders began to shake as he started to sob. Annar walked up next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" Loki asked, voice terribly hoarse.

"Forgive me. I did not wish to force you, brother." Annar apologized, kneeling so he could look into the other's eyes. "You won't remember anything, and you don't know anything." He said, placing his hands on Loki's knees instead. "We are brothers... And I came here to kill you."

Loki tried to stand, but Annar held him down, his grasp tight on the other's legs. "However, I cannot kill you." He whispered, ignoring Loki's frightened look when he held a hand up to his face. "You are far too beautiful... Thanos lied when he said you were pure evil. I could never believe that. You are too innocent, too naive to the cruel ways of life to be anything insidious in nature."

_Thanos...? _Loki recalled the name, the sound of it paging off of distant, locked memories.

"I love you, Loki Laufeyson. I forgive you for killing my mother."

Loki's eyes widened. His surname? He had killed Annar's mother? Did that mean he had killed his mother as well?

"Thanos will be coming soon, to ensure I have killed you, but I cannot. Let us go. You have Asgardian money. With it, we can flee and hide. He'll never find us." Annar said quickly. Loki couldn't think. It was all too much, and the thought of hiding meant he would never see Thor again. His hands tightened around the object he had slyly held to his chest and he closed his eyes.

_I have to!_

"No!" He sobbed, raising it high. Annar leaned back and looked up, but a grunt left his lips as he looked down to his own chest quickly.

The handle of a silver dagger, emeralds littering its gilded surface, blossomed out of the middle of his chest.

* * *

"Fandral, are you certain?" Sif asked her fiancé, holding onto his arm as they hurriedly walked down a staircase to the stables where Fenrir was waiting with horses. "Of course I am, my love." He stopped just before the doors. "And because I am certain, it is much too dangerous for my gorgeous wife-to-be to come along." He said, holding her hands. She shot him a glare.

"Fandral, I do not know if you recall or not, but I have defeated you several times in training exercises." She said, crossing her arms. Fandral was one of the master swordsmen in Asgard, so defeating him was near to impossible, but Sif had done it many a time. "Yes, I do recall. You never let me forget." He answered with a fond smile. He heard the soft, muffled sound of hooves and knew Fenrir was ready. "Listen to me, love. There will be magic and dark forces involved. I will not have you hurt." He said urgently.

Sif looked at Fandral with worried eyes and let out a small sound of defeat before throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately before jumping back. "You better return safe, with Loki as well." She threatened, turning and running up the staircase again. Fandral smiled after her then turned and went through the stable doors, pulling on leather riding gloves as he did so.

Fenrir sat on his black steed, holding the reins to Fandral's fastest horse, a cream mare. "Hwin, let us pray you grow wings on your feet." The blonde man said as he saddled up, looking at his brother with solemn eyes.

"Every moment we stand dormant is another moment closer to Loki dying." Fenrir reminded him, taking off quickly.

"Then we shall not tarry any longer." Fandral growled, snapping Hwin's reins, following behind closely, dust clouds billowing upwards behind them.

* * *

Loki held Annar as his brother collapsed to the ground. Frantic tears were falling down his face, his chest heaving up and down as he clutched at the white man. Annar's hands were holding the dagger, pants falling from his mouth as he looked at Loki in disbelief.

He laughed a breathless, pained laugh. "You... You actually did it." He said. "Thanos said you wouldn't. He said you would never defend against my advances in this life." He continued, his voice cracking, breath quickening when it became too painful to talk.

"At Lord Fandral's estate... You asked of the diary." Loki started, looking at him sadly. "You assumed I had not read it... But I did. I read it a long time ago, and I read it over and over again." He admitted. "I had known for a long time you would be coming for me." He whispered, leaning down to place a kiss on his brother's forehead.

Annar wheezed, eyes barely able to focus on Loki in the dim room. "I... I... Want your apology." He requested, voice so quiet. Loki nodded. "Forgive me, brother. Forgive me for all I have wronged you." The sorcerer kissed the corner of his white mouth.

His brother's eyes slid shut slowly, a relieved sigh coming from his mouth as his hands and head fell to the side, his body becoming a dead weight in Loki's hold. The ravenette let out a whimper, then loud sobs. He pulled Annar close, holding him tight as he cried.

_Thor... Thor... I need you here..._ He sobbed harder at the thought of his Prince. He felt himself slipping from reality, that he was slowly losing consciousness. He struggled to open his eyes and looked down, seeing that a small dagger had been slipped between his ribs. He let out a sound of disbelief, a smirk accompanying it.

_Even though I was more prepared in this life... I still die. _He chuckled at the irony of it all as the pain finally hit him. He groaned, fresh tears making their way down, dripping onto Annar's lifeless face.

_Thor... I love you. _

Loki's eyes closed, blackness taking over everything he knew.

* * *

**A/N:** Please forgive me for my 13 days of absence. It's unexcusable how long I've been gone! Like, you guys shouldn't forgive me (but it'd be swell if you did).

This chapter is also a little on the short side- mostly because I had so much trouble writing it. And you all can probably see that reflected in how random, jumbled, and confusing it is. But I am quite satisfied with it actually. **EVERYTHING THAT IS CONFUSING TO YOU NOW WILL BE EXPLAINED OVER THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! **

Also, I want to say that has made me cry more than once in the past two weeks. Not the website itself, but the people on it. And I've been crying because of good things:

1. You are amazing readers.

2. You may not feel it, but I think we've created a bond (as in you, the reader, and me, the author [that doesn't sound grammatically correct {pfft, whatever}])

3. I actually want to become good friends with some of you.

I came to with no intention of making a close bond with any of my readers (not that I was even expecting to get readers), but now I think differently. Writers, in general, seem so distant, and so far above the reader that it doesn't feel personal with them. That's how I feel about it as an avid reader, and I don't want it to be like that with us. **If you want to get to know me**, just PM or review and** ask for my tumblr**, which I will willingly give to you, but only if you ask.

Alrighty, so yeah.

Also, **the search for a good couple name for Fandral and I** is still on! You have till chapter 13 to find and give me a good couple name.** The winner gets to be featured in the story from chapter 13+ AND in this story's sequel~** That's right, there will be a sequel.

There has to be after mentioning Thanos.

BTW, special shout-out to Rahar Moonfire for being a fabulous reader by going above and beyond to deliver the news that Josh Dallas will not be reprising his role as Fandral in Thor 2. OH THE SADNESS! But thank you so much.

Uhm... Wow. I could type forever because I've missed you all so much, but instead, I'll go finish typing up the next chapter.

Oh, and I wanted to also mention that if you like smutty Thorki fics, I'm going to be uploading two one-shots sometime this week and next week. They're both gifts to my amazing friend whitewolfmoon (on tumblr) who is currently drawing me a sexy!Fandral. She sent me a progress photo and it looks like he's wearing a vest and is holding a whip. Needless to say, she deserves these. But I also want to share them with you guys :D

ONE MORE THING! I'm always open to those who are looking for an RP partner. I only really RP Loki because like, he's the character I feel I know the most, so if you wanna be the Thor to my Loki lemme know~ (Although no one can ever take up the spot whitewolfmoon has in my heart as my Loki's true, one and only Thor.)

Baibai,

yakisoba


	12. Chapter 12: Moonflower

The rain hadn't begun as rain normally would. It immediately crashed down with a crack of lightning, thunder resounding across the land soon after the ground was soaked. Fandral and Fenrir stormed across the pathway, trying desperately to see where they were riding in the darkened night. They found the path that went off from the main road and quickly galloped down it. Fandral prayed to the Æsirs above that Loki was alright and Annar was nowhere near him.

His face fell as they came to the clearing where Loki's house had been, only to find ruins in its place, and where Loki's beautiful garden had been were roots and small trees. The spot looked as if it had been abandoned for twenty or so summers.

The brothers looked to each other atop their stilled horses and both shared one question.

Where was Loki?

* * *

Loki awoke to a soft, dim light. As his blurry eyesight came to, he realized a brilliant night sky was above him. But it wasn't any normal night sky.

Swirls of blue, green, purple, pink, and silver were spread across it. Clusters and twirls of stars shone down on him. His mouth fell open as he realized he was in what one of his books had described as space. He looked down, feeling soft material under him. He was on a bed in a room with a glass roof. Sitting up, he noticed he was wearing blue, swishy robes. They reminded him of Thor and he rose with a start, needing to know where he was.

"My son."

Loki froze as the words rang in the air, daring to look up after a few moments. His eyes widened as he saw a tall man with blue skin and red eyes smiling at him from the doorway. He knew who he was. Tears ran down his face as ran to embrace the blue figure.

"Papa!"

* * *

After two hours of hard riding, Fandral and Fenrir arrived at the castle, chilled to the bone and wet as dogs. They refused dry clothing, insisting they needed to see Thor instantly. When they met the Prince in his halls they bowed briefly before standing.

"Thor, Loki, Annar, and Loki's house are gone." Fenrir said.

"We know not where they've gone." Fandral added. Thor looked at them incredulously. "Annar, the servant? Has he harmed my Loki?!" Thor cried, hands coming to hold Fandral's wet collar. Trying to calm the Prince, Fenrir eased Fandral from his grip.

"You should see this." From a buckskin tube, he pulled the drawing out for Thor to see. "We should search for them. I am concerned for Loki." Fandral suggested as Thor looked at the picture. The Prince's hands shook as he looked at the terrible illustration.

"There's also much I should tell you." Fandral admitted as Thor looked up from it.

* * *

The blue man held him in a loving embrace as Loki cried into his robes, choking on sobs. "You have grown so much since we put you on Asgard, my son." His father said. Loki looked up, eyes shining with tears. "You... Why?" He asked, voice small.

"There is much I need to tell you, but first, there is another who wishes to see you."

_Mother? _Loki hoped and prayed. A young girl came from behind his father, holding a small silver ball, dressed in silvery and dark blue robes, tied in at the waist with a silver rope. She giggled and smiled at him.

"Hello, brother." She smiled a beautiful smile with her rosy lips. Her eyes were green like his, but her hair was so silver it was almost white, and it hung down her back in a loose braid. She looked no more than twelve summers old.

"This is your sister, Astraea." Their father said. She came up to hug Loki, her head coming up to his ribs. "My sister..." Loki hugged her too, kissing the top of her silvery head. "Where is my mother?" He asked. "And where are we?" He added. His family looked at him with slightly sad eyes.

"Mother is... No longer with us." Astraea said solemnly, hugging him again. "As father said... You have much to know." At the mention of him by his daughter, the blue man pulled his shoulders back proudly.

"I am Laufey, king of the gods, and god of ice and frost." Laufey said, smiling proudly.

"I am Astraea, princess of the gods, and goddess of starlight and justice." She did a small curtsy.

"And you, Loki, are the prince of the gods, and god of magic and mischief."

* * *

Odin slammed a hand down on the table.

"No, Thor!" He said.

"Father! My love is missing and could be dead!" Thor roared back, nearly flipping the table in anger. "I will not have you going on a wild goose chase through this cursed rain. Æsirs above know how many dangers await you in such a tempest. You will stay here!" Odin growled. In a much softer tone he added, "I understand Loki is important to you, but you must realize your position and safety as the Prince of Asgard is what you must always put first." Thor stayed silent, still seething though.

"You may look for him in the morning." The King said as he left the throne room, retiring to bed once again with Frigga.

Thor looked to Fandral then Fenrir.

"I know you are going to insist on telling him, but you'll only be perceived as mad. No, Thor, it is best to wait till the storm is over." Fandral tried to comfort him. Fenrir left the throne room, saying something about gathering a search party.

"Is it true, though?" Thor asked, collapsing onto the steps before the throne. "Is my Loki really an Æsir?" His voice was tired and cracking. Fandral nodded. "Everything points to it..."

Thor nodded, suddenly exhausted by the overwhelming amount of information that had been placed upon him.

_Oh Æsirs above_, He prayed. _Please let this rain stop so I may find one of your kin, my one and only love._

* * *

Loki sat solemnly before the memorial to his mother, the goddess of family and marriage. Her name was no longer spoken for the stars would give out due to Astraea's grief and frost would creep up all over the celestial palace where the gods resided due to the sadness Laufey felt. A magical likeness of her had been engraved into the wall behind the piles of shining flowers and leaves. Loki knew where his green eyes, pale skin, and jet black hair came from. His mother had given him his smile as well. She was beautiful, fair, and must have been wonderful.

"How did she die?" He whispered.

"Annar, our half-brother, killed her." Astraea answered, her voice a hiss. Loki's head lowered.

"He said I killed his mother."

"I was never unfaithful to your mother, Loki. Annar was a pure accident, and not wanted. You were young at the time of her death. Playing only practical jokes was what you did. However, during Annar's birth, you played one that resulted in his mother dying. Annar became the god of anger and revenge that day. He killed your mother after Astraea's birth."

As Loki listened to his father, he reached toward the pile of shimmering flowers, picking up a white rose that glowed. It's iridescent sparkling attracting the god of magic and mischief to it. The sight of the blossom made his heart ache and he knew he had to see Thor or he would die... Again.

"Father, will I ever be able to see Thor again?" He asked, standing, holding the blossom. Laufey nodded.

"Oh, do you wish to leave so soon? Can you not stay just a little while longer?" Astraea asked, tugging on his sleeve. "I... I suppose I could, but I wish to return to Thor." Loki said. "Why did you send me to Asgard? Why did I have no memory of anything?" Loki asked, turning back to look at his mother's likeness.

"After Annar killed your mother, you became furious. You were both still young so you knew not of the powers you both possessed. Many lives were in danger, especially after Annar met Thanos, the god of death and misery. You were about to kill them when Astraea alerted me of the terrible deed you were about to commit. Upon her judgement, I cast Thanos from the ranks of gods to the underworld where your cousin, Hela, rules as the eternal goddess of time and spirits." Laufey said.

"Loki, you and Annar were sent to live as mortals till you were able to forgive each other. Annar's cruelty seemed to last forever though, aided by Thanos' anger. He kept killing you without mercy and both of you had to continue mortal lives through different time periods and worlds." Loki's brows knit in sorrow as he looked to his sister, then to his father.

"Now that you have forgiven each other, you, Loki may do as you wish. Annar needs to pay however, for his crimes." Laufey finished, his red eyes looking into his son's green ones. "But he forgave me... Has he not been punished enough?" Loki asked.

Astraea's form shimmered and she grew older, turning into a lovely, mature woman. "He killed others and must be punished. Peace cannot exist in Valhalla if justice is not first served." She answered, her silver ball turning into a staff with two wings atop it. Banging the butt of it to the ground, two guards appeared before them, dressed in white robes, bowing before the royal family. "The criminal Annar is detained." They answered in one voice.

"You may leave." Astraea replied, tapping the bottom of her staff to the floor again. She turned, looking to Loki.

"I wish to see him." He said.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! A faster update. The reason why this chapter is shorter because

A) This fic will be ending in 3 more chapters (I have a thing for multiples of 5)

B) I was camping when I wrote it and my phone died like... At the end :D

So those of you who wish to be written into the next chapter, please continue to submit cute couple names for Fandral and I. I also wish to mention that whoever wins will be making surprise appearances throughout the sequel multi-chpt fic and perhaps in another multi-chpt fic that will be published after this one is finished and before the sequel.** I will PM the winner** and ask them for the name they would prefer I use and a basic description of them, so please make sure to** check your inbox if you submitted a couple name**!

A little note on Astraea- Her name is the name of the Roman goddess of justice. I fucking love mythology okay, so it wouldn't make sense if I didn't incorporate other myths into a Norse-based myth, because, like, that's just wrong of me not to. I'm a mythology junkie- what can I say?

This story only has 3 more chapters and more will be revealed~ After that, I am posting a short multi-chapter fic (maybe like, 5 chapters?). For those of you who are extremely focused on Loki and Thor gettin' it on... There shall be that. And then after that short story, the sequel to this story will be put up. *sigh* I have so much to write and I am LOVING it!

Also, wanted to say thank you to everyone here who reads my writing. You've all inspired and motivated me to keep writing and *sigh* wow, it's just amazing.

Love you~

yakisoba


	13. Chapter 13: Lily

Annar's eyes fluttered open as his black prison let in blinding light. Blinking, he saw a slender figure enter and the dark room was illuminated by the soft glow of starlight. His half-sister, Astraea stood before him, shimmering in her justice form, the two-winged staff she carried gripped firmly in her hand.

"My brother, Loki, prince of the gods, and the god of magic and mischief, wishes to speak with you." She said, her tone hard and cold. She bore a special hate for him, as he had murdered her mother in cold blood. As her position as the goddess of starlight and justice, she could do no more that fairly decide his punishment after trial.

Loki stepped in behind her, thanking Astraea with a nod of his head. The goddess left, the door closing behind her shimmering figure.

"I didn't think you would wish to see me after all I had done to you." Annar admitted after an awkward silence. Loki looked at him, not knowing how to truly feel.

"Father said you were an accident, but he was not unfaithful to my mother." He stated, hoping for an answer. Annar snorted, sitting up from his position on the ground.

"Unlike you, I was not born from love, good feelings, or by copulation. My mother, the one you killed, was angered by father's indifference to her. Through magic and pure hate, I was born, only a son to father due to him being the root of my mother's distress. That prank you pulled upon my birth into Valhalla killed her, and was no doubt a relief to father. He hated her as soon as she had revealed I was being made. He tried to stay away, but that only made her anger worse and the faster I grew. Unlike you, I was born, already 8 seasons old. Although you are older in age, I am older in maturity. I am your older brother, Loki." He bared his teeth in a growl. "Your older, accidental, half-brother." He added bitterly.

Loki couldn't say anything, but only collapsed to his knees and embraced Annar.

"I truly am sorry... Please forgive me now. Your bitterness and hatred still consumes you."

Annar laughed.

"You ask that of me which I cannot so easily give." He said, hanging loosely in his half-brother's embrace.

"I have forgiven you." Loki replied quietly.

Annar said nothing, but the tears sliding down his face said everything and more.

* * *

Thor let out a howl of rage. For an entire week, it had been raining non-stop. It was heavy and reports of floods were arriving at the castle everyday. He flipped over a small table in his room, not caring what broke and what was ruined. He wanted Loki- he needed him.

Volstagg stood at his friend's apparent anger.

"Calm yourself, dear friend." He said, placing a cautious hand on Thor's shoulder. The Prince shrugged it off instantly.

"Be calm? Be calm?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Pulling out the drawing Fenrir had recovered from Annar's chambers, he shook it in Volstagg's face. "My beloved could be dead at the hands of this servant! My beautiful, gentle, magical Loki. My fair sorcerer! A god! Killed! Dead! This rain, oh, this cursed rain." He cried out, covering his hands with his face as he leaned against a cold, rain-battered window, heaving dry-sobs at the thought of his Loki dead or lost in the rain. His father had been adamant about Thor not going on his search party in such dangerous weather.

Volstagg picked up the drawing Thor had dropped in his distress. He looked upon it again, frowning. Even though he did not trust the sorcerer fully, he was still much too precious to lose. Especially if Thor depended on him so heavily.

Laufey had been waiting for Loki outside of the black prison. It had no windows or any visible door. Of course, only magic could open and close it. Once inside, the prisoner's powers were stripped of them and they could hear nor see anything from outside the black walls.

The a door appeared and Loki stepped out, escorted by Astraea, who had returned to her younger, starlight form.

"Son, we must talk in private."

* * *

It had been an additional three days before the rain eased, no longer thundering and grey. It was a normal type of rain, the kind that didn't destroy everything with torrents of water. Instantly, Thor went to his father.

"Father," He said, bowing. "Please, let me go out and find him."

Odin looked at his only son, the blonde who was kneeling before his throne, composed, but desperation rolling off of him in enormous tidal waves. The King sighed, and reluctantly nodded at his son.

"You may, but if he is not to be found, then do not become discouraged, my son. Return home within four days."

Loki followed his father out onto a balcony that showed the beautiful stars and swirls of the galaxy all around them.

"There is much to say, but it is up to you whether or not we have the time to talk." Laufey said, standing tall at the railing, hands holding each other behind his back.

"Am I to choose to remain here or to return to Asgard?" Asked the god of mischief and magic quietly. His blue-skinned father nodded, turning to look at him with his ruby red eyes. "Should you choose to return to Asgard, we will not be able to meet again till you die, or until there is ice and frost upon Asgard. Your sister may visit you wherever there is starlight and justice. You also may not have any of your previous memories restored till you return to Valhalla." He explained.

Loki nodded.

"Should I stay?" He asked.

"Then your memories will be restored and you shall take up your duties as a full-fledged god, being present wherever magic and mischief may linger. You will enjoy eternal love and peace, however," Laufey paused, lifting a questioning brow. "I think our familial love is not what you long for most." Loki blushed and looked down, seeing not only Asgard, but numerous other planets, planets he was told he had lived previous lives on.

"The Asgardian Prince is... Unique. He has always managed to find you, one way or another, in all of the lives you have lived." Laufey said, touching his son's back lightly as he led him inside and up several staircases to a room filled with many reflective surfaces. Taking him to the center, Loki looked into the mirror, but did not see his face. He gasped as his beautiful Thor's face, wet and muddy like that morning only a week ago, appeared. Wind and rain flew threw his muddied hair, and Loki could tell he was riding a horse somewhere, looking incredibly worried and angry.

"He's been able to find me...?"

"Yes. Even if you two never met, wherever you were, he was drawn to you. He has crossed oceans, deserts, even universes for you, my son." Tears sprung to the pale god's viridian eyes as his father spoke. "This connection you two have... It transcends even into the next life. No one can explain it, not even, I think, your wise and beautiful mother could have explained such a thing." Laufey paused again. "But if anyone could have found an answer... It would have been her."

Loki closed his eyes and envisioned the picture of her likeness. He felt his father's love for her, and he knew it wounded him that she was gone, gone from where he could find her, and just... Gone. He couldn't remember her at all. If he had his memories...

He stood.

"I've made my decision."

* * *

It'd been four days of steady rain and sleepless nights.

Four days of searching for his beloved.

Four days of nothing.

Thor returned to the castle as commanded, head bowed in sadness. In his chambers, he striped himself of the grandeur of a jovial prince, and put that on of a hopeless, mourning prince. His attire was black, simple. It reminded him of Loki and his heart ached more.

Frigga tried to talk to him, but the Prince merely laid in front of his closed balcony doors, curled up, sobbing quietly. He knew Loki was no longer in the world.

The pain was horrible.

Odin came to him, and Sif came to him. Fandral and Fenrir came to him. Volstagg and Hogun came to him. Even his old nursemaid, the one who had helped raise him, came to him.

Then a small child came to him, the son of a visiting lord.

With green eyes.

Pale skin.

Black hair.

The child patted his back and looked at him with an innocence that reminded him of Loki. Yet he knew his Loki was still not there and he cried even more.

The boy sat next to his head and lifted it into his small lap, playing with Thor's hair, braiding it, twisting it, brushing it.

"Mama says if someone loves us as much as we love them, they'll come back from wherever they were, or that we'll find them." He said, his voice soft. "Until they come back, I can love you." Offered the child. Thor lifted his heavy head, several blonde braids sticking up in every direction. He sniffed and wiped his tears and mucus away.

"Thank you, young one... I will accept your love until they return." He said, rising and picking up the boy, ruffling the soft black hair as he walked them out of his chambers.

They played till it was time for the child to sleep, so Thor kissed him upon his brow and promised the child a lesson in archery.

"Son," Odin appeared and looked at his son from the doorway of the now empty playroom. "Come with me."

They went to the throne room which was empty, save for them.

"Do you wish to continue searching? Or have you lost hope?" Odin asked. Thor was surprised. He had expected his father to yell at him, try to shake some sense into him. Tell him to act like the Crown Prince of Asgard. He couldn't speak as his father looked at him questioningly. So he did something also quite uncharacteristic of himself.

He fell into his father's arms, crying lightly as the King stroked his back.

From the main doors, Frigga, Fandral, Fenrir, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg all entered. They circled around their distraught Prince, friend, son, and brother, embracing him and giving him the love and support he needed.

Soon, he quieted and accepted being passed from one pair of arms to another, letting everyone embrace him, kiss him, and reassure him. Sif's embrace was the longest. She knew his love was strong, real, and how it pained him. She too shared tears with him, for she also loved Loki for giving his brother bliss in the short time they had been together.

_Oh please, Loki, don't be dead. Please return to us. _She prayed while holding her strong brother close.

* * *

"This is your final decision, my son?" Laufey asked. Loki nodded.

"You will not be able to change your mind." He warned and his son nodded again.

"I have made my decision, father."

Laufey nodded and put his hand to Loki's cheek, hesitating before he touched the pale skin. Slowly, Loki's skin turned blue, swirls of patterns rising, and as he blinked, his eyes flashed green, then red.

"You now look like a god."

* * *

The throne room's torches went out and the company inside was surrounded by pitch black. They let out cries of alarm as suddenly, the room was illuminated by starlight, which was strange considering there were no windows in the room. Two shimmering figures floated down from the center of the room, coming down to stand on the throne itself, the larger figure holding something in its arms as it sat, while the smaller one took a place beside the now-occupied chair.

As their eyes adjusted, Fandral and Fenrir immediately kneeling when they saw the blue man sitting in Odin's chair. The rest followed, Thor kneeling before looking up again. The smaller figure was that of a young girl, who smiled at him, while the blue man stood.

These were Æsirs before him.

"I am Laufey, king of the gods, or Æsirs, as you Asgardians call us. Rise, King Odin, Queen Frigga, Prince Thor, Princess Sif, Lord Fandral, Lord Fenrir, Volstagg the Mighty, and Hogun the Valiant." Laufey commanded, his voice booming.

Odin was the first to stand, then the rest followed his lead.

"My son, Loki-" Thor's heart stopped at the mention of his beloved. _What Fandral and Fenrir spoke of was true!_

"My son, Loki, was put into this world through sad events. Events that Lord Fandral and Lord Fenrir were able to discover. Too late, I must say though." Said the god, looking at the brothers who bowed their heads in shame. "Prince Loki, returned to us in Valhalla two weeks ago, reborn to us in his celestial form as the god of magic and mischief. He was given the choice to stay with us and have his memories returned, or to return to Asgard to live out the rest of his earthly life before joining us in Valhalla once again." The god paused, turning his attention to Thor whose heart was beating fast and tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes.

A loud cry came from the bundle in Laufey's arms.

"Prince Thor, my son has chosen to return to Asgard, to live out the rest of his earthly life with you, and when you both die, you, your children, and all those who stand in this throne room now, shall join us in Valhalla where you will experience eternal joy, peace, and love." Laufey said as he stood, taking one end of the cloth that wrapped up the bundle and letting the rest fall to the floor.

A small blue child dropped onto his hands and knees, standing naked before them. He looked at his surroundings, turning, and as he turned, he grew taller and taller, his skin turning pale and his eyes went from red to green. His black hair kept growing till it had gone from the nape of his neck, to the small of his back. Finally, Laufey threw the cloth around him, and it transformed into flowing, dark blue robes.

Loki stood before them, as beautiful, and as innocent as before.

Thor nearly fell to the ground as he stumbled to get to him. Loki ran towards him too, meeting him halfway as they embraced and kissed each other. Finally, Loki let out a small strangled sound, head coming to rest on Thor's shoulder, pushing his face into the Prince's neck, while the blonde threaded his fingers through the long raven hair and bowed his head to inhale the sweet scent of his fair sorcerer.

Everyone watched with fondness and tears in their eyes, but Laufey had a limited time to talk.

"King Odin, I trust to you my son. Keep him safe and ensure he will know how to rule alongside your son. Do not worry, for he will produce for your son heirs." He turned to Frigga. His expression softened, for he saw that his wife's power still resided in those who loved their family. "My son has not known a mother for a long time. Take care of him as though he were your own." He asked. Frigga nodded, bowing. "I will love him as I love Thor and Sif, King Laufey."

Satisfied, he then turned to the brothers, and their giant of a friend and the silent one.

"Fandral, you have proven yourself worthy of my son's friendship. Protect and love him as you would your brother. Fenrir, you are a good man, and strong. I've felt worries within you, but should ever need advice, come to Loki. Hogun, you are wise for you do not speak unless there is need to. Serve my son well. Volstagg, lay your apprehensions and suspicions to rest. There are no traitors in this room, least of all my son."

He then turned to the Princess, who curtseyed. But it was not Laufey who spoke.

"Princess Sif, please take care of my brother. I love him with all my being and it has hurt so much to see him in distress. You share a great bond with him, and I expect you to be there to guide him where he is lost. Help him always and I will bestow unto you the greatest gifts upon your arrival in Valhalla." Astraea said, stepping forward, her eyes shining.

Loki let go of Thor and ran back to his father and sister, embracing them, holding onto them tightly. They too held him, saying reassuring words and kissing his cheeks. "I love you." Loki said to the both of them.

"I'll always be in the stars should you ever need my comfort and love." Astraea promised. "And I shall be here every winter." Laufey added. Loki smiled and then let go, hesitating, but returned to Thor's warm embrace anyways.

"Loki, step away from Prince Thor." His father commanded. Loki did as he had asked and went to stand between Frigga and Sif, holding their hands in his own.

Thor bowed before the god and goddess.

Astraea shimmered, transforming into her beautiful justice form. Fenrir's mouth dropped as she beckoned him, his brother, Volstagg, and Hogun forward.

"To Lord Fandral, we present to you this sword. It shall never break and may call upon to powers of light to help you defeat any foe, so long as your intentions are pure."

"To Lord Fenrir, this bow whose string will never snap, and this quiver of arrows that shall never empty. It has been blessed by Tyr, the god of war, with perfect aim so you may never miss a target."

"To Volstagg the Mighty, a quarterstaff that shall never break, and may call upon the power of the wind for help."

"To Hogun the Valiant, two maces that can break anything should you wish."

Astraea looked to Princess Sif again.

"It is unusual for a female Asgardian to practice fighting." Sif bristled at this, unable to help it. "However, should there be a time when you need to openly use your skills, please use this dagger. Do not be fooled, for it will grow into a full sword when you unsheathe it. It shall never dull nor chip."

Laufey looked pleased as his daughter stepped back. The warriors accepted their weapons gratefully, bowing. Thor, although he had not received any weapons, bowed as well.

"I request that everyone, including my son and daughter, leave this chamber." Laufey commanded.

No one argued as they filed out, leaving the throne room.

Leaving Laufey and Thor alone.

* * *

**A/N:** My vacation to Las Vegas was wonderful, thanks for asking (as if any of you really cared- all you want is Thorki feels! But I really can't blame you.)

So this chapter was much longer and... Yeah. Omg, like I think the bestowing of weapons was hella cheesy, but meh. It's going to be important for the sequel~ Dun dun dunnnnnn.

I mentioned in this chapter (and the last one I think) that Loki had lived previous lives on different planets. Maybe I'll do a couple of spin-off oneshots because that sounds like hella fun to write. But idk.

I've also decided to add the winner of the couple name contest in the next chapter. I originally wanted to put them into this chapter, but I decided not to. Chapter 13 just has to be special since it's my lucky number after all (it's my lucky number because my brother and I were born on the 13th of our birth months, him on 10/13 and myself on 3/13 and 10 [October] and 3 [March] add up to 13 when added together. We were also born on the 13th floor of the same hospital soooooo...) I'll be messaging the winner as soon as this chapter is up. Which it now has been. So. I've messaged the winner.

I missed you guys.

Also, thank you to all the nice reviews I got on my SMUTTY ONESHOT *hinthint to you smut-lovers* I can't write smut for shit, but if you haven't looked at it, go ahead and do so please and give me critique, cause lord knows I need it.

Ahhhhh, well I think that's all I wanted to talk about.

The next chapter should be up in 3 days (it'll be the last full chapter) and then the last chapter will be up shortly after it.

I'm so happy I've managed to finish a fanfiction (since everything is basically written). But more on my feels later.

Ciao~

yakisoba


	14. Chapter 14: White Rose

Thor daren't stand up from his kneeling position as Laufey stood, coming to walk around him in a circle, arms crossed behind his back.

"My son loves you." Laufey stopped so he stood behind Thor, facing the source of the starlight. "This love you two share has lasted a thousand life times." Thor looked up at the empty throne, confusion written on his face.

"Loki has lived multiple lives as punishment. Annar has as well. They were doomed to live mortal lives till they had forgiven one another. Throughout all of these lives, you have been near Loki." Thor rose and turned to look at the god, cautious blue eyes to meet unreadable red ones. "In his first life, you two successfully met and married each other, raising abandoned children as your own... Then Annar found you both and killed you and your entire family in cold blood. Another time, he was a prince and you his personal guard. There was a slight affair between you two and you made his hard life bearable. Another time, you were his brother and you cared for him his entire life. Time and time again, you've been there for him."

The Prince could not speak. Surely he would have remembered Loki.

"The reason why you've fallen in love with him so easily is because of these past lives. I don't know why you've always been there, all I know is-" Laufey paused and came to stand in front of Thor. "I am grateful." He said as he went down on one knee and bowed before him.

Blue eyes widened. An Æsir- _King_ of the Æsirs- was kneeling before him, a petty mortal who had done more wrong than right in his short life.

"This will be the last mortal life you live, Prince Thor. If you serve, love, and protect my son well, you shall be rewarded and come to live in eternal joy in the halls of Valhalla. Should you not continue to love him (for whatever mad reason you should stop, even though that seems quite impossible), you shall be thrown into the depths of the underworld, where Loki's cousin Hela rules. She is not like my daughter, Astraea who fairly deals with crimes." Laufey warned. "I can guarantee any crime you commit against Loki will be inflicted upon you tenfold."

The mighty god rose and held out a hand. A hammer with a large head and leather bound handle appeared.

"I hope you did not think you would have been left without a way to defend yourself and your loved ones." Laufey said with a smile, handing the hammer to Thor, who accepted it with wonder.

"This hammer can only be wielded by those worthy of it. You have proven your worth time and time again, but should your sight be driven astray, the hammer will no longer come at your call, swing by your hand, or protect you. It's name is Mjölnir, and demands the highest of respect." Explained the god, watching the other's reaction.

"You are silent, Prince. Has someone stolen your tongue?" The god tried to joke, but the Prince didn't react, leaving them both in a slightly awkward silence.

After some time of staring at Mjölnir did Thor speak.

"I... I am astounded... And honored... And so blessed." He looked up at Laufey. "I will love, protect, and defend your son in every way. We will have offspring you can be proud of. I swear on everything I hold sacred," Laufey stiffened. "Besides your son." The god relaxed.

"Good, good..." He looked at the starlight twinkling down from the center of the throne room. "It is time for my daughter and to depart this mortal world." He announced, moving towards the light.

"King Laufey!" Thor called out, spinning around. The god paused and looked at him. "After I met your son, I had two dreams that have been plaguing my thoughts ever since." He blurted out.

"My nephew, Morpheus, the god of dreams and divination may be able to help you. He is elusive, but where dreams linger, he shall be present. I will tell him of your plight, but I cannot promise he will give the answers you desire."

And with that, the god disappeared in a flash of light, Thor bowing deeply before he quickly walked out of the throne room to rejoin his beloved.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_**

* * *

The group filed out of the throne room, not talking again till the doors had closed. Sif and Frigga were holding onto Loki as if he may disappear again, and Fenrir was quite obviously focused on Astraea who was looking about the grand hallway.

Fandral nudged Volstagg and Hogun who grinned and exchanged knowing looks. Casually, Hogun walked over to Fenrir who was standing close to the goddess and "accidentally" tripped him, whisking away just as fast as he had done his crime.

The silver-haired brother bumped into the goddess, startling her. "Oh, oh my. Please forgive, your Highness." Fenrir said, dropping to a knee and bowing his head instantly.

Astraea only nodded.

Getting back up, Fenrir went over to the three snickering friends and proceeded to slap each of them on the head, a very angry look on his face.

"Brother, this is by far the world with the most resemblance to our home." Astraea commented. "Of course, gold and silver and precious gemstones are what these people consider to be grand." She added. Turning to the Queen and Princess, her eyes grew wider as she sunk back into a young, starlit girl. Fenrir's head dropped a little in disappointment.

"Just wait till you arrive in Valhalla! Our home is made of stars and materials that have no name in your language! While this is a mighty fine abode, Valhalla is most fit for royalty." She exclaimed excitedly, her silver ball in her hand. "What is that you have there?" Odin asked, feeling warm and fatherly to the now "young girl".

"This is my sight ball. It helps me see where injustices have been committed. Carrying a staff with this stature is overwhelming and not as transportation-friendly." She explained, throwing the ball up and doing a small dance before catching it again. Loki smiled at her.

The others in the room were of course, unsettled by the girl's formal speech and adult-like voice coming from her small body, but were able to shrug it off.

"Oh, brother, do show us some magic before I have to go!" Astraea suddenly begged. "Yes, I would very much like to see what wonders you can do." Odin agreed, Frigga nodding. The brothers and friends stood and gathered around. Loki blushed as suddenly so much attention was focused on him. But he did as asked. He closed his eyes and composed a simple spell that would truly amaze them. He opened his eyes after a moment, a smile upon his face.

"... I didn't see any ma-oh!" Sif cried as she felt something on her shoulder. Looking, she saw flowers growing around her person, looping vines delicately swooping up her arms and dress. The others noticed as well, a unique flower growing on them. They all laughed and watched as their blossoms began to grow.

Astraea clapped her hands as white, shimmering flowers grew around her head in a garland. She then suddenly looked sad and backed away.

"Goodbye Loki." She said sadly, waving before disappearing in a flash of light. The magic stopped and the flowers fell to the ground, turning into sparkles before disappearing completely. Sif and Frigga held the sad sorcerer, kissing his head and stroking his long hair. "You shall see her and your father again." Frigga promised just as Thor came through the throne doors.

Maneuvering his way out of the women's arms, Loki jumped into Thor's, kissing his beloved before holding onto him fiercely. "My love." Thor whispered, kissing his neck and ears, lips kissing any part of Loki they could reach.

Odin cleared his throat before walking past them into the throne room again.

"Tomorrow, we feast. However, what has transpired in this throne room tonight shall not be repeated anywhere else. It is of the utmost importance that the newest member of our ecclectic family should remain safe and well-cared for. Retire for the night and I expect you all to be dressed in your finest attire. We have an engagement to celebrate." With that, the King and Queen retired to their bedroom, using the somewhat-secret passage from the throne room to their's, while Fenrir, Volstagg, and Hogun went to the west wing of the castle, leaving Fandral to escort Sif to her chambers on the top floor, and Loki and Thor to the east wing.

"Come, love."

* * *

Thor watched as Loki's hair was braided by Dagny's hands and as the sorcerer's nightgown was being laced up at the neck by the hands of Stefania. The two women talked quietly to the sorcerer, commenting on how lovely his skin and hair was.

"Thank you." Loki quietly said, smiling to the women who Odin had sent to assist him in adjusting to royal life and to teach him all he would need to know about Asgard. "Think nothing of it, but you must learn how to do these things properly on your own." Dagny reminded him, smiling.

"Of course! I am so glad you are both willing to help me." Loki agreed, then looked at Thor who was sitting in a chair, looking at him with a distance expression his face. "Please, I can finish this on my own. I would not wish for you to go without sleep worrying over me." He said to the women who nodded.

"Good night, Loki." Stefania said and pulling Dagny away from Loki's hair (she had been trying to flatten a loose strand for nearly two minutes), they bowed and departed.

Loki rose, holding up the gown that was a bit too long for him as he walked to Thor. "I hope they do not think they can dress me in women's garb." He joked, trying to get his beloved's attention. Thor only looked at him. "Is... Is something bothering you?" He asked, standing in front of the Prince, holding one of his hands.

"You died." Said the Prince. He ran his free hand over his face and through his hair, sighing as he did so. He was tired. He was happy. But he also had a terrible sad feeling still residing in him.

"Asgard was mourning you." Loki's eyebrows went up in surprise. "B-But I do not know any of your subjects-"

"I mean," Thor interrupted. "That Asgard itself was mourning you. It rained non-stop for two weeks. Animals were found crying, unable to be comforted. The birds did not chirp, the sun did not shine, the rivers overflowed. Loki, this world was dark without you." He stood suddenly, pulling the sorcerer into his arms, holding him tightly. "You can never leave this world again, for it will surely fall apart without you, Loki. I will fall apart without you." The sorcerer held onto the Prince, eyes closing tight.

"I'll never leave you again." He promised. "I had family matters to attend to, but they've all been fixed for now. Please, Thor, let us not dwell in the past. We are both here now, together. And we have the rest of our mortal lives, and then the lives of Æsirs to enjoy together." Loki begged, kissing his beloved's cheek.

Thor nodded, letting a tear fall from his eye before burying his face in the sorcerer's thick, long, braided hair. A large hand came up and undid the ribbon that held it together, fingers threading through the woven strands. "Ah, Dagny won't be pleased!" Loki cried out, but not truly minding as he enjoyed the feel of Thor stroking his hair. "Let her be. That woman has been helping Sif become a proper princess, and she is hardly ever pleased. Stefania is easy to please, though. They're both good women. They will help in areas that I cannot." Thor kissed the top of his head. "... We should go to the balcony." He suggested.

Loki let himself be led out to the slightly damp marble balcony, smiling at the beautiful view Thor had. "My love, this is breathtaking!" He exclaimed, hands coming up to cover his mouth in excitement. Thor grinned, coming up behind him to wrap his arms around him.

Loki leaned back against him and hummed softly. Thor closed his eyes for a while, letting them sway to the melody Loki hummed for them.

They both felt peace as their body warmth combined and their swaying motion calmed them. Thor opened his eyes and looked up at the blackened sky.

"Look, love. Look at the stars... They must have missed you as much as I did." He said. Loki looked and smiled.

"See how they shine for you?" Thor asked, thousands of stars winking at them from above. Loki's smile only grew wider. He knew they were shining just for him. He knew his father and sister were there. He knew he was safe in Thor's arms. He had Annar's forgiveness. He had a family in Valhalla and a family in Asgard.

He was loved and no longer alone.

* * *

**A/N:**

...

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS

I was tearing up myself at the end. Like, omg.

So the two new OCs, Dagny and Stefania are the winners of the whole stupid little couple name contest I had. The winners are the fabulous **natasha-bromanav** and the sweet **WolfQween666**. I'm so not lying though when I say I wanted to choose everyone and just make it one big OC/Thorki/Awesome story, but I couldn't because I can barely keep up with fictional charas, let alone OCs ;A; cause yakisoba is a baka-chan.

I also don't really trust myself with writing OCs based off other people, but I'll try my best! So, Dagny and Stefania (yes, I'm going to call you that from now on), if you feel I'm butchering who you truly are in the sequel, please let me know.

So the couple names are DashingSoba and Fanoba. FEEL FREE TO SHIP ME AND FANDRAL AND MAKE IT YOUR OTP OK!

Alright, now that I'm past the whole contest thingy...

So this story has come to an end for now (don't worry, there's still an epilogue to post, and yes, it's written, I just want to let you guys have time to savor this chapter).

Ugh, like, I've never actually finished a multi-chpt fic before! THIS IS MONUMENTAL IN YAKI'S FANFIC WRITING CAREER!

To those of you who are like "omg noooooo don't eeeeeend!" don't forget that there is a sequel that will be up... Maaaaayyyyybe next month. Yes, I know it seems like a super long time till then, but don't worry! I have a smaller multi-chpt fic to put up, as well as a two-shot spin-off from this based on one of the previous lives Loki and Thor had together. You guys should amuse me and guess which one it is, because it was mentioned above~

Alright, I need to go and de-stress all over tumblr, let out my feels, and crappity crap crap. Today was my first day of school and my schedule was sorta messed up and my ex (who I thought was leaving the damn school) is in my first period class, which is math and math sucks for me, and I also spent all day yesterday doing all the homework I was supposed to do during summer... Procrastination FTW! No, but seriously- don't procrastinate.

Other than that, my day was fabulous, and it'll be even more so if you all review and leave me love and hearts and cookies and more love and entertain me with your OTP fics of me and Fandral.

Okay?

We got a deal?

Good.

Please await the last chapter of this, which is just a short epilogue. It should be posted relatively quickly.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

No one gave him a merciful look.

No one spared their wrath on him- he was beneath them.

His father hated him.

His half-sister hated him.

His mother was dead.

The only being who cared for him was worlds away.

He was alone...

* * *

"Annar, for these vicious acts, I must fairly punish as is my duty." Astraea said, looking at him coldly. The pale god did not look up from the chains binding his hands and fingers.

"You've murdered, stolen, raped, kidnapped, lied, and will not surrender the location of Thanatos." She continued.

_He would kill me and everyone else... Besides, it's not as if he stayed on Asgard._

"I sentence you to solitary confinement for eight cycles. During these eight cycles, you will perform any and all tasks presented to you without assistance or relief till they are completed. After your eight cycles have passed, you will be released into house arrest for two cycles. After the total of ten cycles are over, you will be presented in court again for further decisions based on your actions and behavior. Should you act out of line, I will return you to a mortal planet where you will live out the rest of your earthly life, and die. You will not return to Valhalla, nor will you go to the underworld. You will simply cease to exist." Astraea sentenced, standing tall.

Annar looked up, his face displaying no emotion, and eyes betraying nothing.

"Do you understand your punishment?" She asked. He bowed his head again, and did not speak.

Laufey looked at his half-son. He knew he should have felt something for him, but a child born out of pure hate could not, and would not be loved by the King of the gods. No one could love something so evil.

Annar was taken away by Astraea's two guards. Their white robes skimmed the floor, while Annar's chains dragged and clinked, echoing in the silent justice hall.

He was thrown into his black prison, the chains removed, and the door closed, enveloping him completely in darkness.

* * *

He did not know how many hours had passed, or if he had been in the prison for merely a moment.

He only knew he was alone.

* * *

He was curled up in the corner when he heard **him**.

_Oh, Annar... _The deep voice chuckled, amusement and disappointment evident in the tone. You stupid, simple child.

Annar flinched, hands coming to cover his ears. _He wasn't supposed to find me here! He shouldn't be able to talk to me!_

_You really are a failure. Not even loved by your father. I'm sure your mother would have hated you just as much as all of Valhalla. Loki may have forgiven you, but in his heart, I'm quite certain, he hates you as well._

"**DON'T SAY THAT! STOP TALKING!**" Annar screeched, trying to fold himself into the corner even more, the hard walls hurting his body, but he was only concerned with making him stop.

_No one cares for you- except for me. I raised you, fed you, taught you, clothed you, prepared you- and for what? Nothing. I gave you everything you needed. I put hate and revenge back into your life. Oh, Annar... I made you as much a god as possible in your mortal form. You weren't supposed to fall in love with him- your half-brother, you sick freak. You weren't supposed to forgive him. You killed him, but even then you failed because that brat is still alive. Do you think he's truly forgiven you? You killed his mother, raped him, killed him, and when he learns of all that you've done wrong here... _The voice paused, then spoke again. _Oh, Annar... _It repeated in the same tone.

The god's body was shaking, heaving huge, gasping sobs. He could barely breathe, and tears, mucus, and saliva was running down his face. He lost control of his bladder and soiled himself.

_Still terrified of me? _The voice chuckled. _You're disgusting and weak. I may only be able to reach you by thought in here, Annar. But the moment you are out of your prison, I will ensure you experience something much more worse than the pain I taught you in your mortal lives. No, after I'm done, you will long for something as sweet as pain._ It hissed.

_You failed in killing Loki, but I won't._

The voice and overwhelming presence left his mind, but he was not calmed.

He cried, whimpers, shrieks, and sobs forcing their way out of his body. His voice grew sore and he coughed, but he couldn't stop the crying and sobs. He coughed up something- blood, he was sure. He then turned to his side and vomited.

* * *

He wasn't sure when he had lost consciousness.

He sat up, nearly vomiting again when he realized he had fallen into the puddle of his own waste.

He held it in though and stood shakily, moving away from the foul corner, sitting against a wall.

He brought his knees up and rocked gently back and forth, trying to calm the upset feelings storming around inside him.

The conversation replayed in his head and he sobbed again, before snapping his head up.

_He's going to kill Loki!_

* * *

__A/N: DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN- ohhh, and poor all-of-you, you're going to have to wait about a month to find out what happens~

Quick couple of notes before I go into my spiel about loving all of you and blahblah-

1) The scene where Annar soils himself, omg. I really, really, really wanted to leave in what I had from my first edit, BUT it was wayyyy too disgusting for the average reader to appreciate. Yeah, appreciate. I think that it is an art-form, a higher level of writing itself, to be able to describe in vivid detail of the "disgusting" side of human nature such as bathroom stuff. Sadly, many others do not agree with me, and for your sake (not because I'm ashamed of my writing it), I left it out for you.

2) Annar is an OC- my own creation (original character). I'm not even sure if he'll have a big part in the sequel, but as weird as it is (and none of you, sadly, will be able to understand this because he exists fully in my head only), I honestly love him and understand him in a weird way. He's not my OC of myself, but he's a side of me that is perpetually alone, scary, mad, and frightened. I created him to help the plot move along, but he's evolved into something more- a character that represents me in a weird way. I want to involve him more, but he's very complex. That's all I really have to say on it, but I just wanted you guys to know that.

3) I haven't done a lot of research on Thanos (called both Thanatos and Thanos in the sequel), so I'm going to be doing more when I have time, but from what I know about him, he's just sort of an evil, ruthless, persistent little dickwad. So if you're a huge Marvel fan and I've 'OMIGAWD U RUINED THANOS ASDFGHJKL" sorry.

**OKAY NOW IT'S TIME FOR FEELS!**

I have never, ever, completed such a large story as this.

I wasn't even sure I was going to continue it when I posted the first chapter.

I wrote this over the course of about... 2 1/2 months (idk, I'm not good at math) and I can clearly see how my writing evolved from each chapter into the next. I saw where my strengths and weaknesses truly showed, and I also have learned to try and accept my writing for what it is and not to downgrade it.

See (story time, kids), I'm an extremely confident, fearless biyatch. I was raised with a love of music, literature, and "above all to thine own self be true" yadda yadda. I know I'm pretty, sarcastic, intelligent, and funny and I will never apologize for being thoroughly aware of how valued I am and how many people love me. It's not bad to be aware, and it shouldn't be bad to voice your knowledge of it.

But there are two areas in my life where I struggle the most, and surprisingly, they are-

a. singing

b. writing

Singing is mostly because my dad's a huge fucking dick about everything I do in regards to that area, so now I don't like to sing a lot because I'll cry blahblahblah

Writing, well, you guys know how I feel about it.

ANYWAYS

*seriously choking up right here* You have helped me so much. All these words of encouragement, praise, and just overall, the love I felt radiating from your kindhearted words and rambles and silly, funny messages- in the whole duration of this story, they've helped me.

I've had moments where I'm truly overwhelmed with the kindness that you all expressed.

When I first started writing (back when I was like, fucking 11) I was lost as a child. It was a true escape from a terrible divorce and from my own self. I never finished anything, and it was always failure that greeted my words.

It continued this way for the next 3-4 years, and I decided to let it rest and not publish any work I'd done for a while.

A whole year to be exact.

Then, randomly, after falling completely in love with Thorki, I decided to put myself out there and put up the first chapter of my story.

In the beginning, I was angry at myself and wrapped up in sadness, but I've always been able to put up a front and be funny or sarcastic or distract myself with beautiful things. I was angry at how fast I made Thor and Loki fall in love, I was angry that I didn't know where the story was going, but my writing has a funny way of falling in place.

Now, here we are, together, at the end of what I consider to be a huge success of a story- 200+ fricking reviews, mothafuckas! That is amazing! I love you all!

I've got a sequel starting to queue up to be posted in October, and a smaller fic to be posted sometime within the next 5 days.

I've also got a spin-off brewing in my stormy mind!

Like, this is amazing!

And I'm rambling!

And putting my feels everywhere, and if you're still reading this, bless you.

I guess I really want to say:

Thank you so much, and I truly do love you. Your support is akin to my best friends who are like my family. Your love is gentle, fierce, silly, but always there- like rain on a summer night, or a stormy day, or when it's fricking sunny, but still there. You words will linger forever within me, even if they are momentarily forgotten.

This story will get buried behind newer, greater, better ones. But the love that you've given me will not fade.

FUCK OKAY IT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SAYING GOODBYE FOR FOREVER WHEN I'LL BE BACK IN LIKE 5 DAYS WITH A NEW STORY BUT OMG I JUST LOVE YOU ALL OKAY AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FUCKING LONG, USELESS AUTHOR'S NOTE.

I'LL SEE YOU IN 5 DAYS OKAY.

LOVE,

MISS-FULL-OF-FUCKING-FEELS-YAKISOBA

P.S. I really do love you all.

P.P.S. I love you all as much as I love mythology and that honestly says so fucking much about how I love you.

P.P.P.S. Is it the S' or the P's that increase?

P.P.P.P.S. Whateva YOLO LUV U MOTHAFUCKAS


End file.
